Tea Time Chat
by tangerine-asuka
Summary: What happens when Mayura find a book on Norse Mythology? Mayura talks about her impression of Norse gods&goddesses... like the Evil God of Trickery(Jashin Loki)... Warning: LokixMayura. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is my very first fanfic so please pardon me if there's anything wrong or if it's really lousy. (Hopefully not ) And, please pardon my grammar & limited vocabulary & the mixed up tense I used.  
  
Anyway, just to give an overview to the story... Mayura finds an encyclopedia of Norse gods, goddesses and tales and she starts talking about it to Loki and the rest of the gods. This takes place during a tea party held at Loki's mansion. Oh, and this is after the last episode of the anime where Loki had wanted to leave but stayed in the end. It's probably a week after that day...  
  
I wrote this based on what I've read on Norse mythology on the Internet. So, if there's anything amiss, please feel free to correct me!  
  
Lastly, NOTE: words in .... are inner thoughts. And, to explain some of the Japanese terms I've used for my story :demo-but, genki-spirited, doushita no?-what's wrong?, gomen nasai-sorry, hidoi-mean, oishii-delicious  
  
Okay, enough crap. On to the story... hope you'll enjoy it! The first part continues for 3 chapters... I've tried to add more parts for Narugami and Heimdall and the rest, but it still came to focus a lot on Loki and Mayura. So I'll leave the rest of the gods to the later parts...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Matantei Loki Ragnarok doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Sakura-sensei. But well, to me, Loki belongs to me 'cos I LURVE LOKI!!! Hahaha   
  
.

* * *

.  
  
**TEA TIME CHAT**  
  
**PROLOGUE**  
  
The gods were having a tea party in Loki's yard. Those invited include the Norms – Urd, Verdandi & Skuld, Narugami and Freya. (Yes, it's Freya, not Reiya. Sorry, but I just can't stand Reiya and her "Hai desu.") Well, as for the uninvited ones, it should have been Freyr and Freyr alone. But Freyr had whined and begged and forcefully drag Heimdall along.  
  
As Yamino was preparing the food in the kitchen, the gods were scattered around, talking in groups. Loki was chatting with the Norms, something about dreams and significance. While on the other side of the yard, Freyr and Freya were debating about their perspectives on "Love".  
  
_This is stupid. Why did I let Freyr drag me here? It's my arch-enemy's house that I'm in right now!_ Heimdall shot a glance at Loki and frowned. It was so surprising that Loki had chosen to stay in the mortal world when Heimdall had been quite sure that he would return to Asgard and bash the living hell out of Odin. Heimdall wondered if Loki was up to some tricks. After all, you can't let your guard down around the Trickster God.  
  
_Was it for that mortal girl then? Daidouji Mayura..._ At this point, Heimdall noticed that Mayura was not present. He sighed and gave up trying to figure out what Loki was thinking. He had been glad that he had paid off his debt to Hel, and that Hel had died happy, and that he could return to the house he shared with Freyr. Though Freyr was extremely annoying with his constant whining and shopping sprees, Heimdall had grown too accustomed to it to live without it.  
  
Finally, the table was set and it was time for tea. Loki sat at one end of the long rectangular table, with Fenrir on his lap and Punyan(E-chan) on his head. The guests took their seats one by one. Freya and Skuld had rushed to the seats nearest Loki, but Freyr had dragged Freya away to sit beside him, and Skuld was stopped by her sisters. So the sitting positions: Loki at the head of the table; on his right were Yamino, Narugami, Heimdall, Freyr and Freya; on his left were an empty seat, Urd, Verdandi and Skuld.  
  
"Alright then, let's start the tea party," Loki started to reach for his cup of tea that Yamino served him.  
  
Yamino glanced at the empty seat opposite him and said, "Demo Loki-sama..."  
  
"She's probably after one of her mysteries again." Loki replied simply, without a hint of worry.  
  
_So he did invite her. Well, of course... _Heimdall sipped his tea. Then he stopped suddenly, and looked down at his tea, frowning. _Is it poisoned?_  
  
Loki must have sensed Heimdall's thoughts as he grinned arrogantly, with a glint in his eyes. "Doushita no? Afraid that I might poison your tea? Maybe I did... I can't remember much, you know?"  
  
Freyr, Gullinbursti and Narugami, who had been devouring their sandwiches, cakes and tea, looked up cautiously and swallowed hard, too scared to continue.  
  
Heimdall turned to glared menacingly at Loki and was going to shoot something back when a high-pitched voice interrupted him.  
  
"Loki-kun!!!!!!"  
  
All heads turned to look at the pretty, genki girl with pink hair.  
  
"Mayura." Loki muttered.  
  
"Gomen-nasai!!! I was busy for a while back there! Has the party begun? Aahhh!!! Gomen, gomen!!!" Mayura scrambled into her seat (the one nearest Loki), and had started gulping down her tea and eating her strawberry cheesecake. (with imported strawberries and cheese, of course)  
  
Loki was staring at Mayura, deep in thought, before he realized that she was talking to him.  
  
"... too much! Loki-kun wa hidoi desu!" [translated: "Loki's so mean!"]  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You went out on a mystery case without me again. Yesterday!"  
  
"Eh? That's because..."  
  
"I don't care! Whatever it is, you had better ask me along and wait for me the next time! Don't go running off or walking off on your own again!" (Loki hates having to waste energy on anything so he'll be walking instead of running)  
  
Loki's heart skipped a beat. He detected some fear in Mayura's voice. _Was she still afraid that I might disappear again?_ He thought back to the previous week, where he had decided to leave and Mayura was crying, searching high and low for him, and he had decide to stay in the end.  
  
Loki smiled slightly and replied, "Hai, hai. Whatever you say."  
  
He pretended that he didn't care, but felt warm inside.  
  
Freya and Skuld were shooting death glares at Mayura, who didn't seem to notice it. Well, she didn't even notice that a lady she had never met was present (i.e. Freya). All she noticed was Loki at first.  
  
"oishii! Is there any more cake?" Mayura asked.  
  
"Hai! You can have Freyr's. Freyr is willing to sacrifice anything for Yamato Nadeshiko!" Freyr held up his plate proudly.  
  
"Kaitou-san! I didn't know you were here!" Mayura exclaimed.  
  
Then, Mayura noticed a woman with long, blonde hair, wearing a blue dress next to Freyr.  
  
"Kirei! You are so beautiful! Are you Loki's friend? May I know your name?" Mayura chirped, with hands clasped together and her face resting on her hands, a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Loki's friend?! Why you...! I'm Loki's..." Freya started.  
  
"Don't you be rude to Yamato Nadeshiko!" Freyr jumped up from his seat.  
  
The siblings started quarrelling again. Mayura was at a loss. So, Loki started to change the subject.  
  
"You said earlier that you were busy with something? I hope it's not some trouble, is it?" Loki looked at Mayura warily.  
  
"No way! I don't get into trouble! I'm not interested in troubles. My love is for mysteries!!! ( swirly eyes here, which changes to stars a moment later) I found a new mystery while doing my project work with Koutarou- kun!"  
  
"You've started on your project work? Why didn't you tell me? I don't know what to do..." Narugami started complaining. "And I've got no time! I just got a new job!"  
  
Loki rolled his eyes at Narugami and sighed. "What kind of mystery is that, Mayura?"  
  
Mayura was bubbling with excitement. "We were supposed to do some kind of research on olden tales or legends. I found this old book on ancient European myths! And the greatest mystery in it is that there is this god who has the same name as you! Fushigi mystery!!!!!!" Mayura squealed.  
  
Loki's eyes widen. His body went stiff. All around the table, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Mayura in shock. Narugami choked on his food.  
  
= to be continued =

.

.

* * *

Pls read the next chapter! Wrote everything at one go, but had to split it into chapters 'cos it was too long! Mayura's gonna talk about Jashin Loki next... without realizing that he has always been beside her. I'm a LokixMayura fan!!!  
  
So sorry for neglecting the other characters, Tried very hard to add in Heimdall and Narugami more because I like them!  
  
So, come on! Go on to the next chapter!!! Long, long chapter...


	2. Jasshin Loki 1

Flash back: Mayura announced that she had found a book on Norse Mythology and that there's a god who shares a similar name with Loki. Everyone's in shock.  
  
Like I said, any incorrect mythological reference, pls correct me!   
  
DISCLAIMER: Matantei Loki Ragnarok & its characters does not belong to me!  
  
.

* * *

.  
  
**CHAPTER 1 – Jasshin Loki (1)**  
  
"And even Fenrir's name is in it!" Mayura continued.  
  
Loki gulped. Yamino, Fenrir and Punyan were looking very, very worried. But, Heimdall snickered, thinking: _This could be interesting. Let's see how he handles his mortal girl_.  
  
Mayura, not noticing the change in atmosphere, took out a huge book and dropped it onto the table with a loud bang. Loki glanced at the title: 'The Encyclopedia of Norse Mythology: Gods, Goddesses and Tales'. He gulped again.  
  
"Erm... Mayura... Have you read the whole book?" Loki inquired nervously.  
  
"Whole book?! Loki-kun, can't you see how thick it is? No... I've only read the most mysterious part... about the Evil Trickster God, Jashin Loki. Because he shares the same name as you, you see?" Mayura was practically jumping up and down on her seat.  
  
[At this point, I realized it's going to be hard to continue the story. Norse mythology includes the parts on Loki being punished for the death of Baldur, and about Ragnarok. And some parts are either being denied or haven't happened in MaLoRa. Argh... well, Sakura-sensei changed some parts, so work with me here... I'll erase some parts of the original myth and only talk about selected areas. Keep in mind that Ragnarok has not happened.]  
  
So...  
  
Loki started again. "Maybe you shouldn't read it. It's quite nonsensical."  
  
"Mayura-san has interest in such books? Kawaii... Girls who read such books are so attractive and mysterious..." Heimdall smiled his brightest smile at Mayura, an evil plan in his head.  
  
Loki and Freyr glared daggers at Heimdall.  
  
"Higashiyama-kun! I didn't know you like mysteries! Loki-kun hardly has any friends(!!!) who love mysteries!" Mayura blushed at Heimdall's compliment and replied happily.  
  
Loki and Heimdall gaped at Mayura and looked at each other with total disgust and loathing.  
  
"So what did you read about the Loki in the book? And what do you think of him?" Heimdall smiled at Mayura again.  
  
The rest of the gods looked curiously at Mayura too, waiting for her to answer. Loki was feeling a little expectant, afraid, anxious, worried... a mixture of feelings.  
  
Mayura hesitated, deep in thought.  
  
"He's a downright evil, devious, mean, jealous, twisted, irresponsible, crafty, malicious, sly, indecisive, unpleasant, disgusting playboy and a big creep!!!" Mayura was unable to carry on as she needed to catch her breath.  
  
All around, eyes widen in absolute shock. Heimdall too. Loki was frozen to his seat, unable to move or speak, his mind in a total blank.  
  
Mayura flipped the book to the section on Loki and continued, "Look. It says here that he is of the giant race, but became blood brothers with Odin, the Almighty God. Thus, he was considered a god. The other gods grew tired and angry at his constant tricks but did not dare to go against him as he is Odin's brother. Jashin Loki, the Evil God of Trickery, grew malicious and crafty, and caused the death of Baldur, the God of Light, Joy, Purity, Innocence, Beauty and Reconciliation. Just because he was jealous of Baldur." Mayura paused for a moment. "I mean, someone who would kill a god of light cannot be good, right?"  
  
Yamino, on seeing and hearing this, tried to rectify the situation. "Mayura- san, don't believe all that the book says. It's only a myth right? Myths are usually untrue because there is no way to prove them."  
  
"That's right, you silly girl!" Fenrir growled. (Barks to Mayura)  
  
"But it's an encyclopedia, Yamino-san! Most of it has to be true." Mayura argued. "And the worse thing about him... (Loki snaps out of his shock)... is that he's such a playboy! Are all gods like that?! His first wife was Glut, who bore him 2 daughters. Second wife, Sigyn, bore him 2 sons. Third wife, Angrboda, bore him... what?!" A monstrous wolf, a gigantic serpent and the Goddess of Hell??!! Eww..." Mayura turned pale. She covered her mouth as if she was going to throw up any moment, staring at the last line, unable to voice it out. It read: 'The Evil God also gave birth to an eight-legged horse, Sleipnir, when he used his shape-shifting powers to transform into a mare to sleep with the stallion, Svadilfari."  
  
Mayura turned green. She could feel the cake and sandwiches and snacks making their way up her throat.  
  
"Eisa, Einmyria, Narvi, Vali..." Loki whispered softly, and sadly. "Hel."  
  
Yamino, Fenrir and Punyan looked sadly at Loki.  
  
"Eh? How did you know their names? I'm sure you didn't look at the book," Mayura looked up quickly.  
  
"Eh?!" Loki sweatdropped.  
  
Mayura frowned. "I'm sure I didn't read it out too..."  
  
2 sweat drops.  
  
"So??" Mayura persisted.  
  
3 sweat drops.  
  
Luckily, Yamino came to the rescue. Stammering, he said, "Well... Mayura-san, Loki-sama... Loki-sama... (light bulb brightens)... he reads a lot you see? So he knows a lot, especially since this god shares a similar name with him. Ne, Loki sama?"  
  
"Ah... Sou desu. That's right." Loki breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh I see..." Mayura turned her attention back to the book.  
  
"But Mayura-san, you were right. That Evil God must be totally despicable, malicious and devious. He should be killed. This kind of god deserves to die." Heimdall added, smirking.  
  
If looks could kill, Heimdall would be dead by now.  
  
Mayura nodded her head (to Loki's horror and disappointment), saying, "You may be right. Boy, I don't want to meet this Loki (emphasizing on 'this' and pointing to the book). He's so horrible. And is there even such a thing as evil gods? I thought gods should be good, since... well, since they are gods!"  
  
Loki's face fell. He was feeling terrible. What was this feeling in his heart? Was it... hurt? Was he hurt by Mayura's words?  
  
Narugami had resumed eating at lightning speed, competing with Gullinbursti again. But in between mouthful of sandwiches, he mumbled: "Yeah right. Never want to meet Loki? You even cried when he disappeared! For goodness sake!" WHAM!  
  
A plate crashed into Narugami's head. He glared at Loki.  
  
"Itai! [ouch!] What did you do that for?!" Narugami shouted.  
  
"Shut up." One look at Loki's eyes and that evil death spirit looming behind Loki is enough to shut Narugami up completely.  
  
Loki turned his attention back to Mayura, who was shocked to see a plate flying from Loki to Narugami.  
  
"Well Mayura, you need not worry about that. I'm quite positive that Jashin Loki does not want to run into you in the first place." Loki grunted. "No, in fact, I'm very sure he doesn't want to meet you."  
  
_Why am I angry?_  
  
"Why do you say that?" Mayura was puzzled.  
  
"Because it is so."  
  
_Why do I feel disappointed_  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you can be more chaotic than him, and get into more trouble than him."  
  
_Why do I feel like I must defend myself? To explain myself to her?_  
  
"Huh? How do you know that?! I do not get into trouble! And I'm definitely not as evil, despicable, cunning and malicious as him!" Mayura argued fiercely. "And to top it off, he is a shape-shifting sex-changing freak!"  
  
"Baka! That's one of his rare powers. That makes him powerful! And how many times have I saved you out of the mess you made? And do you dare say your mysteries don't always end up in trouble?!"  
  
_Why do I feel like I must hurt her in the same way she... hurt me?_  
  
Loki and Mayura glared at each other. Neither seemed to be willing to back down. The rest of the gods just watched the heated exchange in silence, getting a little wary of the outcome.  
  
Mayura jumped up from her seat in a fight of anger and slammed her hand on the table. "Well at least I don't go around killing good gods or people, and I don't play stupid pranks on others, and I do not start a war to initiate apocalypse(i.e. end of the world)!"  
  
Quick to respond, Loki argued back, "Baldur is not as good as he seems and tricks are merely a way to liven things up, AND I AM NOT AND WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR RAGNAROK!!!"  
  
The second the words were out, Loki clapped his hands over his mouth, realizing what he had just said. Well, shouted... at the top of his voice. Everyone was dumbfounded.  
  
"This is bad..." Narugami muttered under his breath.  
  
"Nani?! What did you just say?" Mayura was totally lost.  
  
Large sweatdrops appeared on Loki.  
  
Just as they were contemplating on how to answer Mayura, her eyes widen in disbelief and her eyebrows were raised.  
  
"Oh my god. It can't be. I don't believe this. You... you..." Mayura pointed her finger at Loki, who was panic-stricken and afraid of what she was going to say. Mayura was shaking. "You are... you are..."  
  
Loki gulped and watched in horror as Mayura pointed out who he was.  
  
=To Be Continued!!!=

* * *

Haha! Will Mayura finally understand? Will she uncover the mystery of "Loki- kun"?  
  
LokixMayura: Loki's trying to understand why he feels hurt, disappointment, warmth... Wanna make him get jealous!!! I really like the part Heimdall kissed Mayura and Loki was so shocked! Just can't get over the part where Heimdall kissed Mayura. They should show more! And make Loki mad and jealous! Haha lol. Not to mention that part where Freyr tried to save the Mystery Club... Loki pretended not to care but secretly followed Mayura.  
  
I just lurve LokixMayura!


	3. Jasshin Loki 2

Flashback: Mayura announced that she had found a book on Norse Mythology and the greatest mystery to her is that the Evil God shares a name similar to Loki. Everybody was very shocked and Loki was very worried. However, Mayura told everyone her impression of Jashin Loki, commenting on how evil, sly, devious etc (everything bad) Jashin Loki is. So Loki and Mayura got into an argument where Loki accidentally blurts out that he is not going to initiate Ragnarok. Mayura realized what he had said and was very shocked, in the midst to point out who Loki was?

Any incorrect reference to the original Norse Mythology, please correct me.

Japanese notes: Demo = But, and "ne" is either used to attract attention of the person you are speaking too, or it can also mean "right?" depending on how it is used.

DISCLAIMER: Matantei Loki Ragnarok and its characters do not belong to me. Only this fanfic storyline does.

**.**

* * *

**TEA TIME CHAT**

**CHAPTER 2 – Jasshin Loki (2)**

**.**

"You are… you are…" Mayura's eyes widen in horror and recognition.

Loki's mind raced along with his heartbeat. _Oh no… What am I going to do?!_

"You are taking it as if I'm talking about you! Is that why you are upset? Oh no!!!" Mayura wailed.

"Eh??" Loki's horror turned into confusion. Numerous question marks appeared above his head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!!! I wasn't talking about you!…" Mayura rushed to explain herself.

As Mayura's words sank in, Loki breathed out a sigh of relief, as did the other gods. But Freyr and Heimdall found it slightly amusing.

"I swear I wasn't referring to you. Are you hurt by what I said? I…"

"Mayura." Loki began.

"…I was talking about the Evil God Loki in Norse Mythology. Are you angry with me? You aren't leaving because of this right? I'm so…"

"Mayu…"

"…so sorry!! Gomen ne! You shouldn't take it seriously. Are you upset that you have the same name as him? This book may not be true, ne? But although you share the same name as that Evil God, you…" Mayura was rambling non-stop. She could feel herself panicking.

"Mayura!" Loki put up his hand to stop her from going on. "It's alright. I'm fine. I'm sorry for getting so worked up." He slumped back onto his chair.

Mayura decided to finish off her last sentence though. "Loki-kun is different from that Evil God. You're nice, helpful, intelligent, dependable and good at many things, although you don't like mysteries." She frowned at the last part. "You should try liking mysteries, you know, Loki-kun."

Loki felt a smile creep onto his face.

_Mayura's still… Mayura. But why was I so angry earlier? An I was so fearful of Mayura's impression of me. Why? Why? And why did I feel happy when she complimented me at that last part? What could this possibly mean? I was also slightly ashamed when she called the Evil God a playboy._

"Loki-kun? Daijoubu?" [Are you okay?]

Loki felt warmth rushed over him again. "I'm fine…" After a pause, he continued, "The book is quite right, you know? Jashin Loki is indeed evil and full of tricks."

"No, it's alright now. I just thought it was a wonderful mystery when I saw that he had the same name as you. But anyway, it doesn't matter if it's true or false. I never believe Gods exist." Mayura closed the book and resumed drinking her tea.

_This stupid girl.__ She really doesn't know what she got herself into. Saying she doesn't believe in gods when she is undoubtly surrounded by so many gods. And having tea with them too. _Heimdall rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" Skuld popped her head out and asked.

"Well…" Mayura started softly. "They don't listen… If they don't listen to prayers… why are they called gods? What do they do in Heaven then?"

_Oh, that's because we have to wipe out the Evil God before we can do anything._ Heimdall thought of answering Mayura, but changed his mind. He shouldn't do anything foolish in his enemy's territory.

"Mayura-san…" Yamino whispered, feeling sorry for her.

The gods around the table took in what Mayura had said. They seemed a little ashamed to admit that it's partly true.

Loki regarded Mayura with a gentle expression, saying, "Yes, you're quite right about that. Gods can't even take care of themselves, let alone look after human beings."

"Yup! They are kind of screwed up. Human beings have more fun though… 'cos they are able to work and handle many different jobs." Narugami commented wistfully. "Working should be the main purpose of one's life!"

Loki rolled his eyes at Narugami again. But, Verdandi was a little impressed.

Mayura giggled and exclaimed, "Narugami-kun's passion for working is admirable. But mysteries are more important than anything else in the world!!!"

Mayura paused for a while, and then she continued hesitantly. "Demo, there may be one god… just one god… that I may believe in…"

The gods peered at Mayura curiously.

Heimdall frowned and turned to Freyr, asking softly, "Besides all of us here, is there another god in the mortal world? Don't tell me Odin sent another assassin?"

Freyr jumped. "Then won't Yamato Nadeshiko be in danger?!"

Urd, Verdandi and Skuld looked at each other. "Maybe we should cast a divination?" Urd asked.

Loki was frowning and working through all the possibilities too. "Who's this god whom you are talking about? And how do you know he's a god?"

"Oh I met him in the park. He told me that he's a god and can fulfill one of my wishes," Mayura chirped.

Then it hit Loki. How could he have forgotten?

"What did he look like?" Narugami asked, totally confused.

Loki smiled and turned away, while Mayura answered casually, "Oh, he's tall, has light brown hair and deep green eyes, and he wears an English suit with a red coat."

Narugami's jaw dropped. The other gods were stunned. Heimdall thought that he heard Mayura wrongly. As for Freyr, he's still trying to figure out which God fitted Mayura's description. Yamino and Fenrir were looking from Loki to Mayura, then back to Loki and then to Mayura… continuously.

"But that's… that's…!!!" Narugami sputtered, but stopped before he blurted out anything he shouldn't say.

"Loki-sama?" Yamino asked questioningly.

Loki pretended not to know anything and said to Mayura, smirking, "For all you know, that god might be Jashin Loki…"

"No way! That's TOTALLY IMPOSSIBLE!" Mayura looked offended.

"Why not?" Loki questioned.

"That's because… because… erm… because that god whom I met is too… too… good-looking…" Mayura blushed furiously, avoiding all eyes that had settled on her.

Loki was surprised. Sure, he was used to getting lots of attention from woman, but Mayura? She was only interested in her mysteries…

At this moment, Loki noticed that Yamino and Fenrir were staring at him with an incredulous look on their faces. Then, Loki realized why. Before he knew it, he had been blushing slightly too!

Anxious and embarrassed, he tried to cover up his expression and stared intently at his tea.

"But I guess I won't have another chance to meet him again. He always appears suddenly, and then disappears without a trace… Wait… don't tell me that this is another mystery! Oh my, fushigi mystery!!! Should we try looking for him, Loki-kun? A quest to search for a god sounds like a wonderful mystery case to me. Ne, Loki-kun?"

"What?!" Loki was taken aback and he hurriedly tried to figure a way to stop Mayura.

"Although you've never met him, I could draw you a picture!" Mayura gushed. "Then maybe he'll grant me another wish!"

"Mayura, gods live in heaven… well, most of them do. You can't just go looking for a god. The god comes to you. And you don't need to find him to get him to grant you a wish. I'm sure he can hear you just fine…" Loki explained gently.

"Oh… okay then."

At this point, Skuld interrupted, asking, "What makes you believe in that god?"

The other gods nodded, indicating that this is the question on their minds too.

"Well… he listened to my prayers… my wish…"

"What wish?"

"My wish to see Loki-kun again." Mayura replied ever so softly.

Loki closed his eyes and smiled.

Just then, Mayura started again. "But that can't be Jashin Loki. Definitely not. Jashin Loki doesn't look like that."

"You mean that you know what he looks like?" Loki and Narugami exclaimed in unison.

"Yup! I drew a picture of him."

"EH??!!!" chorused the whole table.

Mayura took out a piece of drawing paper and placed it on the table. Loki got up to get a closer look, and everybody else followed.

.

.

.

THUMP!

.

.

The next moment, Loki had fallen back, sprawled onto the ground, as if he had been hit by a powerful magic spell. He was feeling extremely giddy and his head hurts. His eyes were all swirly and his nose was bleeding.

"Loki-sama!!!" Yamino and Punyan rushed to Loki's side.

"Daddy!!!" Fenrir followed.

Throughout the table, there were gasps and cries of surprise and horror.

Heimdall, Freyr and Naurgami were laughing uncontrollably, clutching onto their sides. Urd and Verdandi were looking very worried; Skuld and Freya were totally horrified.

Mayura was clueless to what was going on. She looked back at her drawing.

There, on the paper, was an old man with messy, ruffled black hair that looked slimy and greasy. He had slitted eyes and thin eyebrows, and a long pointed nose. He was grinning slyly, and Mayura had coloured some of hid teeth black, meaning that they are rotten. There was also a yellow?… no, it was meant to be a golden tooth at the right side of his mouth. His skin was dried and wrinkled, and he had long fingers with sharp nails that look like claws. The last thing to note is that he was dressed in a black robe.

"Is there something wrong with my drawing??? Don't tell me that I drew him too pretty?"

"Ma… Ma…yu…ra…" Loki muttered incoherently.

"Ah! I know! Maybe that god I met was Baldur or Odin. Loki-kun, maybe you should change your name to Baldur or Odin. But since Odin is the Almighty God, he must be really old and stern. It's best to use Baldur, since he is the God of Light and Joy. What do you think, Loki-kun???"

Heimdall, Freyr and Narugami laughed even harder, till they were crying and rolling on the ground.

And Loki?

On hearing Mayura's words, Loki winced in pain before he passed out completely.

So much for the Evil God of Trickery. He totally lost to a mortal girl! ()

**.**

**.**

=End of Loki's part=

* * *

[AUTHOR"S NOTE]Haha! End of part 1 that deals with Jashin Loki. I think I would carry on the story writing about Thor, Heimdall, Fenrir etc. Gotta write it out first though. Will try update as soon as possible. And will definitely still carry on with the LOKIxMAYURA-ness. Haha :D

Anyway, for the part on the description of Jashin Loki, I think there are many different ones. I saw a picture on the Internet, but I really don't know how to describe it. It just looks like an old, evil, con man. Those evil devil that goes around cheating people of their souls by persuading them sweetly. Other sources just wrote "Pleasing and handsome", quoting it from the Eddas.

Also, on Loki's children. I only mentioned the more important ones that are mentioned in many sources. I did not put in those that are rarely mentioned. One source mentioned that he fathered a child with Tyr's wife, and he also got pregnant when he ate the heart of a woman he burnt. There are too many sites on Norse Mythology! But they are very interesting.

But, it doesn't really matter. Although the description of the drawing was downright childish (yes, I admit it. And it's a little taken from Harry Potter – Snape. My sister had insisted that I add the slimy and greasy hair in…), if you were to see it in Mayura's shoes, I think that it is still acceptable. 'Cos well, Mayura's level of thinking is not very high (even though I love her lots ). She's cuter and funnier that way too…

Argh… so forgive me if the ending is not very good! I'll try to improve!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Thor 1

Hiya!!! Here's my latest chapter… took a long time to do it because I really needed to search for more information on Thor. And after collecting the information, I had to sit and think and think and think AND think of a story about Thor. Well, mainly because I have to try to come up with something funny, and think as if I'm Mayura… it's difficult, as I realized there's nothing much to talk about Thor. Doing the part on Loki was fun, as Mayura doesn't know "Loki-kun" is the Evil Trickster God, Loki.

So, please bear with me if this chapter isn't that good! And my mixed up tenses…

NOTE: I do feel that Narugami and Mayura look compatible. And I L-U-R-V-E Loki's eyes… deep green… so gorgeous!!!! (hearts hearts)

Any incorrect reference to the original Norse Mythology, please correct me!

Japanese notes: [1] daijoubu? : are you okay? [2] kakkoii : cool

DISCLAIMER: Matantei Loki Ragnarok does not belong to me!!!

Here goes…

.

.

* * *

.

**TEA TIME CHAT**

**CHAPTER 3 – Thor **

.

.

All the gods have recovered from their laughing or fuming or worrying, ever since Mayura presented her drawing of the Trickster God Loki. Well, at least most of them did. Freyr was still almost dying with laughter; Heimdall was sniggering; Narugami was trying extremely hard not to laugh, but every now and then, a chuckle escaped from him.

Loki was resting in his seat. Yamino had been so worried while helping Loki back to his seat and he had gone into the house, arriving back in the yard with a pack of ice the next moment. So now, Loki was leaning back onto his chair, holding the ice pack against his forehead. He had a big HEADACHE.

Mayura was frowning worriedly at Loki, trying to figure out what went wrong. The last thing she knew was that Loki had fainted at the sight of her drawing, and most of them had laughed so loudly. Honestly, she felt offended. Was her drawing really that bad? Sure, she never took art lessons, but she can't be that bad right? The reactions of everyone remained a mystery to her. But well, she was more concerned about Loki at this point in time.

"Loki-kun, daijoubu[1]?" Mayura finally asked.

Loki did not feel like saying anything to anyone. He did not want to talk. Not yet.

But, he could feel Mayura's concern washed over him. So, after a while, he replied, "Yes, I'm fine." His eyes were still closed.

_Haha! This girl surely does a good job in irritating and distressing Loki. Even better than me…_ Heimdall snickered, but he felt a pang of jealousy. _Why can't I be the one to make Loki so depressed?!_

Heimdall decided to bring the topic even further. "Is there anything else that you want to add about the Evil God? I do agree with you that he's a wicked, immoral and ugly creep. Do you want to know more about him? His evil deeds?"

Loki snapped his eyes open and bolt up in his seat_. I am definitely going to kill him. Right here. Right now._

But before Loki could send Mayura into the house for her safety and summon Laevatein AND fight it out with Heimdall, Mayura had responded first. She glanced at Loki and shook her head. "I don't think we should carry on talking about that. Loki-kun is really taking it as something personal. That's being quite petty, but I don't want to upset him further."

_Petty?!_

_Fine… anything to get her to stop._ Loki sighed and sank back into his chair.

Heimdall was disappointed. He opened his mouth to try to persuade Mayura, but Mayura had begun flipping to other pages of the book. And, Narugami had to interfere.

"Hey… I've got it! I shall write about Norse Mythology for my project too!" Narugami looked as if he had found gold. Or rather, a shop having 80% discount for their delicious ramen.

"Eh? That's stealing my idea!" Mayura snapped.

"But you're writing about Jashin Loki right? I'll write about some other god. Is it okay?" Narugami pleaded. "I'll treat you to a meal!"

Mayura brightened. "Sure! That's good! But who are you going to write about?"

The answer that everyone expected came. "Thor!"

Loki sighed. _He's just as predictable as ever. And when is this going to end?_

"Thor? Let me see…" Mayura flipped to the page of contents and found Thor. "Here it is!…… It says that Thor is the God of Thunder and the God of Justice. He is the eldest son of Odin, and his mother is Fjorgyn."

"Yup! That's right!" Narugami exclaimed proudly. "The fight for justice never ends!!!"

(Moving of chair away)

Mayura frowned. "How did you know so much? I didn't know you read books, you don't look like you've got an interest in books…"

"Oh, I just happened to come across this before," Narugami explained hastily, pulling back into his chair.

Mayura buried herself in the book again. " 'Thor is the most powerful god in Asgard and he was very popular in the mortal world too. There were many temples built to worship him.'….. Oh my, kakkoii[2]! He must be a real nice and cool god for so many people to like him!"

Narugami blushed slightly and held a fist up close to his chest, exclaiming proudly, "But of course!"

(More movement of chair)

Loki wanted to puke. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to mock Narugami with something like "Yeah right. You may have enormous strength but no brains." Or something like "Mindless mortals love mindless gods." He really wanted to. He did not want to hear Mayura complimenting Narugami. He didn't know why, but he just didn't want to hear that. However, he just smirked.

"Oh!!! Can it be that it was not 'Baldur' I met, but 'Thor'??!! Because since he's so popular and powerful, he must be really good-looking…" Mayura gushed, referring to… of course you know who… Kakusei Loki.

Narugami felt his feelings plummeted. _Good-looking?__ That was Loki she's referring too. Loki is forever popular with his looks. Popular with women, even in Asgard. How can I even compare to him? Even Daidouji likes Loki so much…_

Narugami felt a pair of eyes watching him. Loki. Loki was watching him with an amused look on his face, and gave him a big, wide smile moments later.

_Argh!!! Loki can see that I'm jealous of him… he can read my thoughts! Damn!_

Narugami looked away quickly.

Loki was still smiling. He loved it when Narugami felt disappointed and reluctant to admit that he was much more good-looking and popular with women. But even more, he was glad that Mayura complimented him again. Not anyone else, but him.

Loki found Mayura squinting at the book.

"Oh no… I'm totally wrong. The book has a description of Thor… and it doesn't sound like he's good-looking at all." Mayura said slowly.

"Eh?" Narugami turned to Mayura, fighting down his urge to snatch the book into his own hands.

"Thor is described as a massive red-bearded champion, wearing iron gloves and a belt of might, Megingjardir… He rides around Middle Earth in his wagon drawn by 2 goats, Tanngniost (Tooth gnasher) and Tanngrisnir (Tooth grinder)…"

Silence filled the air.

(More, more movement of chair)

Then, Mayura giggled and said: "He- he… sounds like a…. (she scratched her head, searching for the appropriate words)… prehistoric…cave man to me."

"……"

.

"……………"

.

.

"…………………………"

.

.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

Loki and Heimdall were the first to burst out laughing. But they stopped as suddenly as they had started, and glared at each other.

Heimdall gritted his teeth, spelling his words out slowly: "Don't you dare copy my actions…"

Loki plastered a smile onto his face. "Well, I didn't mean to do that, Higashiyama-kun. But I guess it's a great move… because it irritated you… right?"

Heimdall glowered. Fortunately, for everyone else, Freyr burst out laughing at this moment. His response rate is extremely slow, u see?

"Pre-pre-prehistoric…. Ca…cave man?!" Freyr had difficulty talking, as he was still laughing away.

Loki and Heimdall joined in the laughter while Verdandi started to speak up for Narugami/Thor.

"He's not a cave man! How could you say that! He's a very nice and considerate guy… and he doesn't look that bad…" Verdandi blushed. Urd raised her eyebrows.

Narugami recovered from his shock and was seething. He did not seem to have heard Verdandi's words.

(More movement of chair)

"I DO NOT look like that!!! The book is LYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"EH?!" Mayura jumped.

Loki stopped laughing and warned Narugami in a threatening voice, becoming slightly protective of Mayura . "Watch what you say…"

Loki then turned to Mayura. "He meant that Thor doesn't look like that. It's just that he loves fighting for justice too, that's why he PRETENDS that he is Thor sometimes…"

"Oh I see… no wonder he has so much knowledge and interest in Thor." Mayura was quite convinced by Loki's explanation, but she was starting to feel that everyone was acting very, very strange today. She dismissed her worry and went back to squinting at the book.

Narugami wanted to carry on defending himself, but Loki had warned him, and he didn't want to complicate matters but revealing his true identity to Mayura. So, he sat down and kept quiet. But still rather angry. If it were in the past, nobody would survive the wrath of the great Thor god!!

Loki realized that Mayura had been squinting and frowning non-stop as she was trying to make out the small printed text. So, he decided to save her the trouble from reading.

"Thor was the only god forbidden to cross Bifrost for fear that his lightning could destroy the bridge or that he would set it aflame by the heat of his presence." Mayura looked up and frowned. Loki continued explaining: "Bifrost is the rainbow bridge that connects Midgard, the mortal world, and Asgard, the heaven world."

Mayura's frowning ceased.

"They feared m… Thor so much because he's so powerful. Get it?" Narugami's pride was back.

(Again, more shifting of chair)

Mayura remained silent.

"The rolling of the wheels of his chariots is said to create thunder." Heimdall added.

Mayura still remained silent.

"And he is also the main enemy of the giants as he would smash their heads with his hammer," Loki continued.

(Movement of chair away)

Mayura still remained completely silent.

.

.

Everyone was puzzled. Why was the ever so talkative and enthusiastic and lively and irritating and active girl so quiet all of a sudden?

Verdandi could not take it anymore. "Well, isn't there anything you want to say?"

"Yeah… why are you so quiet?" Skuld asked, unconcerned actually.

"I know! You must be too impressed to say anything right?" Narugami grinned widely.

(Movement of the chair again)

Mayura closed her eyes.

"Mayura? Is there something wrong?" Loki was very, very worried. He started to reach for her.

At the same time, Mayura opened her eyes. She sat up straight and said it seriously; as if it was a statement of fact:

.

.

"Thor is a total barbarian. A barbaric prehistoric cave man."

.

.

= to be continued =

.

* * *

Haha! I thought that I really need a long time to write this. But, it came to me while I was typing it. Yes, I didn't write a draft for this. Too lazy. So, forgive me if it's not that good. I've got the next chapter planned out though… it's gonna be better, I promised. 'Cos I kept the better part for later on purpose. Haha! There will be Mayura, Loki and Narugami… and Yamino... Yes!

And, don't flame me for putting in the 'Thor is not good-looking part'. I didn't mean it! That was based on the red-bearded, large size prehistoric cave man image that I got from many sources. Narugami IS good-looking. All the gods are. Loki, Narugami, Heimdall, Freyr… But I DID mean it when I wrote about Narugami not as handsome and cool as Loki. 'Cos I LURVE Loki. How many times have I said that?

So… until next time then! ………….. Oh, can anyone tell me what OOC is? I'm a very slow person :P


	5. Thor 2 and Jormungand

Ahh… I'm running out of brain juice… can't seem to think… Just had a long weekend, so I forgot some of my earlier ideas. And I lost my notes on Thor and Heimdall… argh! I don't wanna have to search for info again, so I'm just gonna use what's left in my head. And new ideas have to start forming right now! Get it, head? Brain? I'm going nuts here…

Ok… gotta admit. Mayura's impression of the Norse gods is somewhat my impression. But note that this impression is based on what's found in the original myth, not the anime. Everyone's super kewl in the anime!!!

I WANNA THANK EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS! So happy!!! It brightened up my day!!! Arigatou!

Anyway, here goes more of Thor. After Thor, I'll do Heimdall. So, Heimdall fans, hold on for a few days. Wonder if I should write about anybody else… Freyr?

As usual, any incorrect reference to the original Norse Mythology, pls correct me!

Jap notes: [1]Eto : erm… [2]megane: glasses man [3]kisama : a very rude term for saying "you" [4]Bakayarou : asshole/stupid idiot(it's a worse term than 'baka') [5]Hebi : snake [6]Kowaii : scary

DISCLAIMER: Matantei Loki Ragnarok and its characters DO NOT belong to me! Sigh… Loki…

.

* * *

.

**TEA TIME CHAT **

**Chapter 4: Thor (2)**

.

.

.

Mayura lifted her head and looked up at the sky. _Strange… It was still so bright and sunny a moment ago…_

All around the table, everybody had theirs eyes fixed on Narugami.

???Mayura hesitated and turned to Loki, saying: "Loki-kun, I think it's going to rain. Should we go into the house?

True, the sky was overcast all of a sudden. Everybody had a clear idea on what had happened, all except for the clueless girl.

"NANI??!!! What did you say? Why did you say that?!" Narugami was all worked up. He bolted upright and slammed his hands onto the table, leaning forward, over the table, towards Mayura.

Mayura held her hands, clenched into fists, close to her mouth. She looked intimidated, and squeaked: "But that's what I feel… I mean, a big red-bearded man, wearing iron gloves and a heavy belt, and rides on a goat-wagon?? God, it sounds like a madman on the loose! And he's so destructive!!! Destroying rainbows? Destroying bridges? Creating thunder to scare everybody? Yelling and raging at everybody, attacking anyone who defies him with his hammer… that's so barbaric!! He's insane!!!"

SPLAT!

.

.

Narugami fell face flat… into a huge mango pudding, which spurted onto Mayura's and Loki's clothes.

"Narugami-kun! What's wrong? You can't be that hungry right? You are destroying the pudding instead of eating it!" Mayura wailed.

_This girl is evil. I swear that Daidouji Mayura is evil. Talking like this about me. And worrying about the pudding rather than me. Saying that I destroyed it… destroyed beautiful things. And not forgetting that she is more destructive. She must have spent too much time with Loki… influenced by his evil aura… Evil, evil, evil!!!_Narugami had lost all of his strength to even get up.

Loki opened his mouth, ready to comment, but someone else beat him to it.

"Ahhh!!! My mango pudding! Made from mailed-ordered mangoes from Malaysia!" Yamino wailed too, tears pouring down his face. "I made a big one and was planning to cut it into many portions for everyone…"

"AHH!!!" Mayura and Yamino sobbed.

Loki eyed the two of them, and was planning on hushing them up when he noticed something else.

"Yamino-kun, why are you sitting there? I thought you were sitting on my right, beside Narugami-kun…" Loki looked to the empty space on his right.

"Eh?! Eto[1]… this is because… because…" Yamino stammered.

Narugami looked up, his face covered with mango pudding. "Yeah… why are you there? And you even moved your whole chair??" He mumbled, still extremely lethargic.

Yamino shrank back and forced out some laughter. "Eto… this… this…"

And Loki understood. Well, that's his son after all.

"Just stay there then." Loki began to wipe off any remains of the mango pudding stuck on his clothes.

"That's because he's afraid of a certain DESTRUCTIVE person," Heimdall snorted.

Narugami snapped up and yelled, "What?!!! Megane[2]… you! …"

Yamino yelped and pretended to laugh again. "Aha..ha..ha… that's… not true… not true…"

"Mou… Narugami-kun! That's enough! Yamino-san has a right to be angry after you DESTROYED the mango pudding that he worked so hard to make." Mayura reprimanded.

Narugami cringed. He couldn't take the word "destroy" anymore. He sat back down in total defeat and hugged his wooden sword for comfort.

"Now that I think of it… Narugami-kun, didn't you say that your wooden sword is called… Mi… Mio… eto… Ah! Mjollner?" Mayura asked.

"Yes it is…" Narugami looked at his sword sadly. "He's my buddy."

"But isn't that the same name as Thor's hammer?" quipped Mayura.

Loki was ready to answer her though. "That's because Narugami love fighting for justice too, like Thor. Remember what I've told you, Mayura?"

"Oh I see… that's really admirable…" Mayura smiled at Narugami, whose face instantly brightened.

"Is it?! See? Thor is an admirable god because he strongly believes in fighting for justice."

"Oh, but that doesn't mean that he can go around destroying things. What kind of justice is that? You had better not idolize him or be like him. Barbaric, I say…" Mayura replied in a warning tone.

Narugami's face fell again. Everyone remained silent, with some (like Loki) resuming to sipping his or her tea.

Then suddenly, "OH MY GOD!!!!" Mayura screeched.

"What?!" chorused the table.

"The book says here that Thor and Jashin Loki are best friends!!! It's no wonder Thor is not a good god, but a destructive, barbaric one. Friends with the Evil God?! That must be bad!" Mayura looked mortified.

Narugami glared sideway at Loki, a grudging look on his face. But Loki just shrugged his shoulders in return.

"And it says that he is a simple-minded god, often gullible, and Jashin Loki led him astray…" Mayura added. "Maybe that's why Jashin Loki was his friend. Either he got tricked into believing Jashin Loki was good, or that the Evil God befriended him because he was easy to play pranks on…" Mayura launched into her "probabilities".

Narugami looked extremely offended now. Loki rested his right cheek on his palm, elbows propped up on the table, looking very disinterested, thinking: _It's not my fault that he's dim-witted…_

"Yeah… he's stupid alright. Having a friend like the Evil God and believing in him. Only an idiot would do that." Heimdall commented over Mayura's words.

"Hei-m-dal-l… KISAMA!!![3]… I'm going to kill you. And at least I'm better off than someone who makes friends with a clueless, idiotic knucklehead. That's even more stupid." Narugami gritted his teeth.

"Nani?! I dare you to repeat that!" Heimdall glared at Narugami.

The two of them launched into this glaring competition.

"Hmm?? Heimdall, what are you getting mad for? What happened??" Freyr peered at Heimdall in concern.

"BAKAYAROU!!!![4]" Heimdall knocked Freyr off his chair, fuming.

"Ha! See? He's definitely a knucklehead." Narugami whistled, victorious.

"At least it's better than someone who doesn't know that he's being used…" Heimdall spat back at Narugami.

"Kisama…" Narugami prepared himself for another 'battle' again.

"Yes, Thor is stupid. And so are you, Higashiyama-kun." Loki said nonchalantly, noting that Mayura is still in her own world.

"Why you… shape-changing evil, despicable freak!" Heimdall growled, and so did Narugami. It looked like a fight was about to ensue.

"… He's irresponsible, forgetful and stupid! He could even lose his beloved weapon? And a giant stole it? I thought that he was supposed to be mighty and powerful. He lost to giants? How useless!" Mayura's words reached the three gods currently in a spat.

Narugami immediately looked ashamed of himself.

Mayura then burst out into laughter. "Hahaha!!! Thor and Jashin Loki had to dress up as woman to get Mjollner back? Hahaha!!! Thor disguised as Freya, the most beautiful goddess, to marry the giant?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Narugami's face flushed red. Heimdall smiled in triumph.

"Mayura… haven't you read enough?" Loki was really getting very, very tired.

"Thor and Jashin Loki got tricked by giants? Utgard Loki?" Mayura turned to face Loki. "How come your name is so popular?"

"It's a nice name." Loki replied blatantly.

Mayura laughed again. "They got tricked by giants? Haha! I understand that Thor doesn't have much brain, but the trickster god got tricked? It's ridiculous! He should just retire from his position!!!"

Loki choked and sputtered. "Excuse me?! That…" But he didn't know what to say, because he felt ashamed too.

Narugami had turned into stone, and a gust of cold lonely wind blew past him. He had heard enough of people telling him that he is stupid.(comical effect, if you don't get it. I'm a failure…)

_This is really enjoyable. That girl may not be that stupid actually…_ Heimdall was really enjoying himself, watching Loki and Narugami fall at the feet of Mayura.

Narugami hung his head low.

"Thor's greatest enemy is Jormungand… who's that? Let me see…" Mayura's face turned pale and she continued, her voice shaking: "Jormungand, the Midgard Serpent, is an enormous serpent that was thrown into the sea by the gods who were fearful of Jasshin Loki's children. But the monster had grown to such an enormous size that it easily spans the entire world. It lies deep in the ocean where it bites its own tail, and all mankind is caught within his coils…"

Mayura rested her head on the table, hands covering her head. It was difficult to make out what she was trying to say. "Hebi[5]… huge snake… kowaii[6]! I hate snakes! They are scary and disgusting and evil!!!"

Yamino cringed and looked at Mayura in disbelief. Although he knew that Mayura didn't know who he was, he still felt extremely hurt.

"The only good thing Thor does is to make sure that that snake doesn't harm anyone!" Mayura mumbled.

Yamino looked up to see Narugami staring at him. He felt a cold chill, and a shiver crawled down his spine. Shaking, he leapt up and shouted to no one in particular: "I'll go get more food and make more tea!!!" Then, he sped all the way back into the house, his arms flailing in the air above his head.

"Useless snake," Fenrir mocked.

"Fenrir…" Loki warned gently.

"Gomen, Daddy…"

_Now Mayura's wishing for my family to be killed? What a clueless baka! _Loki glanced at Mayura, patting Fenrir at the same time. _Nobody's going to hurt my family…_

"Mayura, can we talk about something else?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Enough of this Norse Mythology… it's irritating," Narugami agreed with Loki.

"Nice to see that you two are such good friends…" Heimdall snickered.

Loki and Narugami glared at Heimdall. At this moment, Freyr raised up his hand, bobbing up and down in his chair, and asked: "Yamato Nadeshiko! Enough of Loki and Thor! It's Freyr's turn… and Heimdall's!"

Stars spun around Freyr's head as Heimdall knocked his head forcefully again. "KNUCKLEHEAD!!!!!!" Heimdall raged.

"Heimdall? Is there a god by this name?" Mayura frowned, ignoring the part about "Freyr's turn".

Loki felt a smile creep onto his face and Narugami had a determined look on his face too. They looked at each other for a minute, and then Loki turned to Mayura.

"Mayura, is there anything on a god called Heimdall?" Loki asked sweetly.

"Erm…" Mayura flipped through the book.

Heimdall was stunned. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh yes! Heimdall… the guardian god…"

The world stopped spinning. And Heimdall groaned inwardly. _This girl is evil. She definitely is…_

And that's what everybody thought so too.

.

.

End of Thor's part

.

.

* * *

Ahhh!!!!!!! I finally finished. Not sure if it's good though… And I didn't want to stuff in so much information about Thor, or it will be too overwhelming. So I took out the part on his wife and children.

Freyr's funny. And slow. But funny. I love using him to make things funny. Hahaha

Okay… will do Heimdall's part soon. Very stressed now… work… TT


	6. Heimdall 1

Hi, everyone! Again, welcome to Tea Time Chat!!!! I'm tangerine-asuka, your host for today! I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter… But before we get to the much-anticipated part of the show, let's talk about Norse mythology. Personally, I find Norse mythology mystifying. Especially the description of Hel. And I love the story explaining why is there day and night… about Hati and Skoll. When Hati devours the moon, there is a lunar eclipse; when Skoll devours the sun, there is a solar eclipse. Then the people would scare them by creating loud noises with their yelling and screaming, and they'll spit out the moon and sun respectively. Everything returns to normal.

Not to mention Ragnarok. But it's kinda silly that everyone dies. I mean, Thor killed Jormungand but died from wounds and poison? Heimdall killed Loki but die from injuries? It's a little funny…

(Audience starts throwing tomatoes and rotten eggs and vegetables at tangerine-asuka. She squats down and cowers in fear, hands protecting her head…)

Okay, okay! I'll stop crapping now! On to the latest chapter of Tea Time Chat…

Curtain draws open, revealing a big screen, with the following words on it:

DISCLAIMER: Matantei Loki Ragnarok does not belong to me.

Japanese notes: [1]Kisama: very rude way of shouting "YOU!" [2]kawaii: cute [3]kono yaro: you bastard

Then the film begins rolling…

* * *

.

**TEA TIME CHAT**

**CHAPTER 5 --- Heimdall (1)**

.

.

"Heimdall, who is the guardian of Bifrost, the only entrance to Asgard, is the watchman of the gods." Mayura paused for a moment.

Heimdall froze in his sear, unable to do anything but wait for Mayura to continue. His mind was in a total blank, and for the first time in his life, he felt extremely helpless.

"Cool… a guardian? Hmm… he sounds like a guardian angel. One who is protecting everyone…" Mayura commented dreamily, thinking of white fluffy clouds and white angelic wings. Just pure white.

Heimdall was surprised. _An angel?__ That's nice… perhaps the book didn't mention much about me…_ He noticed that on the other side of the table, Naurgami was stunned and Loki was looking extremely disappointed and furious and… was that a tinge of jealousy? He smirked.

But little did he know that he was not safe from Mayura yet, as Mayura continued: "Heimdall is the son of Odin and… 9 giantess?!! NINE??!!! NINE combined to bring forth ONE son? Oh my god… how did they managed to do that?" Mayura's face turned green. She felt totally disgusted. "Did each of the nine giantess provide different parts of his body? This is sick!"

Loki and Narugami felt slightly more satisfied with Mayura's words this time. Together with Freyr(who had recovered earlier from Heimdall's punch), they were all wondering how did nine giantess bring forth one Heimdall too. Then, both of them came to the same conclusion: _One Heimdall is enough. If there were nine Heimdalls…_ Their faces turned green.

.

Loki imagined having to fight NINE Heimdalls. _Absolutely disastrous…Nine of them pestering me to return their stolen right eyes when I have none with me…_ He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to clear the image of nine Heimdalls running after him.

Narugami imagined having NINE Heimdalls taunting him, reciting "Thor is a destructive barbarian". He shuddered, trying to think about something else besides the nine Heimdalls circling him, smirking at him, scorning him.

Freyr's face turned green when he imagined having NINE Heimdalls chastising him and knocking him on the head. But a few seconds later, he imagined having nine Heimdalls… dragging nine Heimdalls to go shopping with him. He can then buy many, many, many, more toilet rolls and watermelons! NINE times more! It's a wonderful dream!! He then grabs the nine Heimdalls and goes shopping in the little daydream bubble above his head…

.

All heads turned to stare at Freyr, who had started laughing out suddenly with his eyes shut into thin lines, apparently still caught up in his dream world.

"Oniisama, what happened to you?" Freya asked incredulously, a look of disgust on her face.

When Freyr continued laughing without answering her, Freya decided that it would be best to move away from him, thinking that he has finally gone bonkers (though he was always a little mental).

Heimdall cringed inside.

"Heimdall was born at the end of the world, and raised by the force of the earth and seawater, and the blood of a boar…" Mayura read off the book. She had a thoughtful expression on her face, which melted into concern. "Poor Heimdall… he had to drink the blood of a boar? Did he actually get enough nutrition? I thought all babies drink milk…"

"…………"

Then almost immediately, everyone at the table burst out laughing. Even the Norms could not resist the thought of baby Heimdall bawling and whining for his milk bottle. Narugami was banging the table with his right hand, choking in between his laughter: "Heimdall… baby… milk…" He placed his left hand over his stomach, trying to ease the pain that had derived from his uncontrollable laughter.

"Aww… isn't that cute, Higashiyama-kun?" Loki beamed, an evil glint in his gorgeous deep-green eyes.

"Kisama[1]…" Heimdall scowled, a dark look in his eyes, ready to pounce at Loki and shred him into bits.

"What's wrong, Higashiyama-kun? Don't you think that babies are cute? And a baby god like Heimdall would be awwwfully cute…" Loki continued to taunt Heimdall, stressing on the word 'awfully'.

Narugami patted Heimdall's back, trying to get him to relax. But it felt more like a blow to Heimdall as Narugami was still laughing so hard that he unknowingly used much more strength than needed. It threw Heimdall face-flat on the table.

Choking from Narugami's "pats" and sputtering with shock and anger, Heimdall recovered himself from that embarrassing posture and turned back to glare at Narugami. "KONO YARO[3]!!!! Get your filthy, barbaric hands off me!!!!" Heimdall thundered.

"What did you say, you BABY??!!!" Narugami yelled back straight at Heimdall's face, his voice almost deafening.

"Now, now, you two. Stop arguing like little children…" Loki cooed, trying to coax the two raging gods. But anyone could make out the overwhelming sarcasm that dripped from his voice like honey. Then Loki added a soft comment: "A barbarian is no better off than s baby, and vice versa."

Both Narugami and Heimdall were ready to bite Loki's head off for that.

"Yeah… I don't understand why you guys are so worked up? I was only talking about the gods in this book…" Mayura muttered cautiously, wary of the war between Loki, Narugami and Heimdall. Her confusion was growing deeper and deeper, about to swallow her up.

Heimdall wanted to shut Mayura up, to stop her from reading anything off the book anymore. He considered various ways to do that: _I can tear up the book (which will make me look like a… baby), knock her unconscious or cast a spell on her (which means that I will have to face Loki's wrath after that), or…_ An evil grin spread over Heimdall's face. _Kiss her. That would render her unable to speak…_

But before he could put his plan into action, arms wrapped around him and he felt a weight resting on his head. Heimdall was both shocked and alarmed, and his body stiffened. He didn't have a clue to what was going on, and he was in too much of a shock to react. The arms around Heimdall tightened into a grip, and began rocking him to and fro.

"Heimdall!!! You are so kawaiiiiiii[2]!!!!! Freyr loves baby Heimdall! Let Big Brother Freyr help you find some milk! Yamato Nadeshiko is right. You need more nutrition… so that you will stop being so grouchy…" Freyr cuddled Heimdall tightly, cooing gently.

Heimdall EXPLODED. A DEAFENING sound rang throughout the whole yard, the whole mansion, and the whole town, louder and scarier than the thunder that cackled in the worst storm you've ever known.

…………..(censored)……………

From afar, at the shrine, Mayura-papa jumped and looked up at the sky when he heard the noise. "Is a storm coming soon? Strange… the weather report stated that it would be sunny today…" He mused to himself and shrug, returning to his chores.

(Whatever happened to Freyr is up to your own imagination. But judging from Heimdall's reaction, it can be anything good…)

Mayura gaped at the boy with violet hair. She couldn't believe what he did to the phantom thief… _But, well… I think Kaitou-san is too weird… calling Higashiyama-kun Heimdall? I guess Higashiyama-kun is just too frustrated over Kaitou-san's strange nonsensical babbling. Poor them…I wonder what happened to Kaitou-san…mystery…_

Mayura shrugged and turned back to her book, and at the same time, Heimdall turned to face the source of his anguish and embarrassment.

"Heimdall had shining golden teeth, and sports an armor of pure white. He possesses the horn, Giallar, his horse is Gulltop, and his sword is Hofund. He is the strong and silent type, and to top it off, he is extremely clever. Aesir considered him to be among their most handsome and most wise. Oooh… he sounds so cool! Strong and silent types are the mysterious types! I'm starting to like this god. He's like an angel!!!" Mayura squealed with excitement.

Heimdall began to relax, as it seems that Mayura was likening him to an angel and was falling head over heels for him. _Fine… as long as she doesn't make another idiotic comment._

Loki frowned. He didn't like Mayura comparing Heimdall to an angel, and deeming him as a devil. He had been feeling victorious and happy when Mayura unknowingly embarrassed Heimdall, but now that Mayura had reverted back to Heimdall being and angel, he felt both disgusted and frustrated. _If Heimdall was an angel, then the sun would rise from the west…_

Freya thought that this was the best chance to wrench Loki's attention away from Mayura and onto herself. "That's nice, Mayura-san. But for me, I prefer Jasshin Loki. You have no idea how wonderful he is. He's more of an angel than anybody else. A playful angel though…" She winked at Loki across the table.

Meanwhile, Mayura was still dreaming about "angelic Heimdall", not hearing Freya's words at all. Opposite her, Narugami was grumbling to nobody in particular: "First she falls for the god whom she doesn't know is Loki, and now she praises Heimdall for his good looks and character? This girl is silly…" His tone switched to a grudging one, green with envy at the same time. "So, in conclusion, Loki and Heimdall are good-looking to her, but I'm only a barbarian?! Argh!! I'll make sure the mortals rewrite that book when I get back to Asgard!"

Mayura snapped out of her daydream and continued reading. "He proved his intelligence when he came up with the idea of sending Thor to Jotunheim to retrieve Mjollner from the giant, Thrym. This helped to stop Thor from causing destruction and creating chaos with his then uncontrollable rage, and saves Freya from having to marry Thrym. Woah… he is really smart, cool, good-looking, kind and gentlemanly!!!"

Heimdall crossed his arms over his chest, proud of himself.

Loki muttered out loud: "Yeah right. If he were really so intelligent, he wouldn't have lost his precious something and come after the person who doesn't have that precious thing. That's downright stupid… a big FOOL…"

Heimdall jerked his head towards Loki. "I'm gonna kill you…"

Loki, who was very put off and already fuming at Mayura's description of Heimdall, was glad to try bashing the lights out of Heimdall. He narrowed his eyes at Heimdall, daring him to try.

"Now, now. Let's try not to fight. That's too violent. I thought you two were gentlemen…" Narugami mocked, happy to get a chance to shoot back at the two so called good-looking gods. He laughed, desiring to get his pride back.

But Freya, who jumped to Loki's defense immediately, delivered a full crashing blow back at Narugami. "Oh really? Then who was the idiot who lost his hammer and wanted to trade a lady to a monstrous, filthy giant to get it back? Is that known as being gentlemanly then?" She raised her eyebrow at Narugami, who had turned red from embarrassment and hung his head in shame.

"Maybe I should focus on Heimdall for my project, instead of Jashin Loki… then I can let everyone know how cool Heimdall-sama is!!!" Mayura brightened, ignoring all the sharp comments passing around the table.

"Heimdall….**sama**?!" Loki, Narugami, Fenrir, E-chan, Freya, Skuld, Verdandi, Urd AND Heimdall chorused, shocked.

That sent Loki into frenzy. Something burned inside him, something more than anger. Was it jealousy? He panicked. He was confused over his own feelings, but he somehow felt that he must change Mayura's impression of Heimdall from a good one to an utterly bad one. _Mayura__ cannot admire Heimdall… No…_

"Mayura, don't just judge on what the books says. It isn't all true and it's jus one-sided. He has more bad points than good ones." Loki rattled.

"Huh? But Heimdall-sama sounds like a true god to me…"

"No, no! Trust me! In actual fact, he is a scheming, evil, crazy, stubborn and pathetic god!!"

Heimdall glowered at Loki's words.

"But that sounds more like Jashin Loki!!" Mayura protested, protecting her "Heimdall-sama".

Loki felt an unbearable pain in his heart, together with total disappointment. _Mayura__…_ He lost all his strength and words.

Mayura was puzzled by Loki's words. _Why does he look so upset? I didn't do anything at all…_ She launched into deep thought, trying to figure out what went wrong.

Heimdall, witnessing the exchange between Loki and Mayura, snickered. "Maybe you should just hand your mortal girl over to me… It's apparent that she likes me more…"

Loki flashed him a look that read: "Don't you dare!"

Mayura frowned and scratched her head, unable to figure out the reasons behind Loki's reaction and the reason to why everybody was acting so strange since the time she started talking about the book. She glanced at Loki, hoping to figure out something, anything at all.

Loki sighed, feeling defeated and depressed. _This is a very, very, very long day_…

And at this time, Freyr re-entered the scene, climbing quietly back into his seat, backing away from Heimdall (who gave him a 'try it again and I'll make sure you don't return this soon' look). He had many huge lumps bulging out of his head, and his eyes were swollen from crying.

.

Poor Freyr… Will Mayura trigger another disaster?

Tune in to find out more!

.

=To be continued=

.

* * *

Credits start rolling:

Proud author and scriptwriter of 'Tea Time Chat' --- Tangerine Asuka

Many SPECIAL THANKS to :

- LittleGreenWolf

- GoddessLD and LokiGirl (who wrote me more than 1 reviews too)

- akuweaselgirl

- Angiee

- Candy Halliwell

- cherie-chan

- Dunebird

- Destroying Angel

- Earth Star

- Guardian of Hades

- Hikari-T3nshi

- Jessaruh

- ladytigera21

- lovesalllokistorys

- Magicalfoci

- Melrose Stormhaven

- Nadeshiko Enjeru

- Xenogenesis

- Ytak

- And an Anonymous person

And my 2 bad and slow on the supportive side friends: -laysh and Sorceress Magdalia

(I tried to add in more Freya for Sorceress Magdalia's sake… though I still think that Freya has a very small role in the anime, and maybe in the manga too…)

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!! =Hugs=

Next Chapter will be up pretty soon. I've already started on it. It will be much more interesting, I think. 'Cos I always keep the better parts for the later part!!!

=The End=

Curtain falls, marking end of show. Some of the audience groans in protest (I hope, or are my ears playing tricks on me?), while others get up and leave…


	7. Heimdall 2

Hiya! Yes, I know that I took longer than I promised to write this chapter… so sorry! I didn't really have any chances to use the computer, so I'm rushing to type this out now, before it's too late. I didn't complete my draft, so I'm just gonna add to the story on the way. My language is so bad and I think that my ideas are getting lame too… so pardon me!

Japanese notes: [1] sugoi: cool [2] genki: spirited [3] hentai: pervert

Here goes nothing…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok and its characters.

* * *

.

**TEA TIME CHAT**

**CHAPTER 6 – Heimdall part 2**

**.**

"Ah! I know why Loki-kun doesn't like Heimdall!" Mayura snapped out of her deep thoughts, beaming as if she just hit jackpot. "The book says here that Jashin Loki and Heimdall are eternal arch-nemesis! So since Loki shares a same name as Jashin Loki, he looks upon Heimdall as his enemy too. Am I right, Loki-kun?" Mayura was really proud of her conjecture, sure that she made a good detective.

_How naïve_… was what many people thought.

"But Loki-kun, you've got to accept that Jashin Loki is evil. So Heimdall-sama is only fighting for justice, unlike that Thor, who claims to do so but befriends that evil god instead… Isn't Heimdall-sama just divine? I hope he defeats Jashin Loki! So that everyone will be saved from… erm… what was that? Oh! Ragnarok!"

"Yes. I totally accept that Jashin Loki is evil, but he is definitely not responsible for Ragnarok. And, not to mention that that puny, weak Heimdall can never ever defeat the great Jashin Loki…" Loki shot back, irritated.

"Wanna bet on that?" Heimdall glowered and clenched his fists. His eyes flashed dangerously, and a menacing aura hovered around him.

The sides of Loki's mouth curled up to an evil and arrogant smirk, with a dark aura surrounding him too. "Sure, I'll bet my life on it."

They tensed up in their seats and narrowed their eyes, never taking their eyes off each other, waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Ahh!!!"

"Ouch!!"

"Help!!!!!!!!!"

"Watch it!"

Freyr crashed into Freya; the Norms bolted up from their seats and scrambled o a safe distance away from the table; Fenrir yelped and leapt away from Loki's lap; Mayura jumped in fright, trying to avoid the mysterious sparks. Narugami, being the one who was sitting n between Loki and Heimdall, got it the worse. He was blasted backwards, toppling over his chair, and hitting his head with a loud "THUMP!", cursing incoherently: "You guys! How dare… I didn't… you… do anything… anything… no…" And then he passed out.

Apparently, the tension between Loki and Heimdall had been so intense that it had set off sparks that went dangerously out of control, shooting blindly everywhere.

"What was that?!" Mayura gasped, horror-stricken, clutching the Encyclopedia of Norse Mythology tightly close to her chest, protecting it from the sparks. "Mystery… Ah! Don't tell me that that is the result of Heimdall-sama sending me some signal to prove to me that he really exists? Since I've said that I don't believe in gods? Oh my… Heimdall-sama really exists!!"

She raised her head to look up at the sky, bursting with excitement, waving her hand madly, and shouting: "Konnichiwa, Heimdall-sama! Watashi wa Daidouji Mayura desu! I'm Mayura!!! I would love to meet you! Can you come down here?! Heimdall-sama??!!!"

Loki was seething, growing more furious by the minute.

"Looks like I WON you in the fight for your mortal girl. She really likes me more… nothing you can do or say to change it… so just admit YOU LOST!" Heimdall taunted and smirked in triumph.

Mayura was still yelling to the sky in pure elation. The Norms sweatdropped at the sight before them.

However, Loki's anger boiled up to maximum rage. But as he could not use his powers in front of Mayura, he lunged at Heimdall instead, starting a brawl, knocking over plates and cups in the process. Whatever moves that the two gods had executed can't be seen clearly as the dust and smoke resulting from the fight was too thick to be seen through.

"Loki-sama!!" Yamino appeared back in the yard, holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies. Horrified and worried at the sight before him.

"Eh?" Mayura snapped out of her crazy trance when she heard Yamino's stunned voice. Puzzled she looked around, and then she saw the unpleasant fight between Loki and Heimdall. "HARH??!!! Loki-kun! Higashiyama-kun! What are the two of you doing??!!" Stop it at once!"

And with that, Mayura stomped over and grabbed the two gods by the back of their collars, lifting them up, apart from each other. They were still trying to reach for each other's throat though…

Strongly disapproving of their behavior, Mayura boomed: "Stop it this instant!!!!!"

And they did stop, even though it is with great reluctance.

"Mou…What happened?" Mayura started asking; shoving Loki and Heimdall back into their seats, and then stood in between them.

"……"

"Some idiot was being a sore loser…" Heimdall snapped.

"Right. So I started it and you couldn't deal with my attacks…" Loki spat back in return. "Loser."

"What?! You…!"

"Enough!" Mayura interrupted the argument, annoyed. "I don't know what happened, but you guys shouldn't fight in the middle of a party. And hurting the innocent Narugami-kun in the process is unforgivable…" She turned to look at the unconscious Narugami, who was bleeding at the forehead and the nose. He had been unlucky enough to be positioned between Loki and Heimdall, thus getting beaten up accidentally during the brawl.

"Fighting isn't a good thing and it won't solve anything!" Mayura seemed so matured all of a sudden that she got Loki's and Heimdall's attention. "I know that you are still KIDS, but somehow you'll have to grow up one day… (Loki and Heimdall gaped open-mouthed at Mayura, shocked and ashamed to be lectured by a naïve girl… and to be called KIDS??!!!)… it's better to talk things over amiably, and not resort to violence. Get it? It's not as if you two have any deep hatred and enmity right? (Sweatdrop) So now, apologize to each other quick!"

Everyone just stared at her in amazement, not believing their ears.

_I never knew Mayura-san to be this matured…_ Yamino wept. _Sugoi_[1]_… I can never be like her…_

_Over my dead body_… Loki glared at Heimdall with the deepest resentment in his eyes.

_Not in a million years_… Heimdall returned the same look.

Mayura shifted her gaze from Loki to Heimdall, to and fro. When she saw that none of them was willing to make the first move, she became extremely displeased. "Now, now! Stop behaving like elementary school kids. Loki-kun, I thought that you were more of an adult. You were always so composed and matured. So why now? Apologize to Higashiyama-kun."

"Eh? Why should I?" Loki snapped at Mayura.

"Not just you! BOTH OF YOU!!" Mayura thundered fiercely, getting increasingly irritated. "NOW!!!" She shouted in a deafening tone, chocking everyone and waking the unconscious Narugami up.

Loki and Heimdall jumped in shock, and sweatdropped at the dark look that Mayura was giving them.

"Ri… Right… I'm sorry…"

"Ah… I'm… I'm… sorry…"

And they forced out laughter, pretending to make up with each other.

"That's much better! Now, let me get back to my book…" Mayura strolled back to her seat, resuming her normal genki[2] and friendly self.

Loki and Heimdall never took their eyes off her, in case she starts thundering at them again. Everyone was pretty much still in a shock, unable to believe that Mayura could be that matured and commanding, though she is still tremendously naïve to say that Loki and Heimdall did not have great enmity for each other…

"Yamato Nadeshiko is so cool…" Freyr exclaimed, totally impressed.

Even the dazed Narugami caught some idea of what had happened and muttered a silent "Thank You" to Mayura as she had some sort of taken revenge for him by embarrassing Loki and Heimdall.

Loki cleared his throat, trying to recover his reputation and pride, saying: "Right… back to the tea party…"

Heimdall just grunted while everyone else returned to their seats. It seemed like everything had returned to its normal and peaceful state, with Yamino's cookies being warmly welcomed by everyone, and with the gods engaging in their own small talks. Mayura immersed herself completely in the book, reading all about Heimdall, but silently this time.

Until again, the peace was broken by a loud screech of: "NOOOO!!!!" Everyone froze in their movements and turned to the source of the disruption. Yes… Mayura.

"What is it now?" Fenrir barked in exasperation.

Mayura bent her head down and rested it on her hands on the table, sobbing. "Why??!!! Why did it turn out like this?!!!" She wailed uncontrollably.

"Mayura, what's wrong? What happened?" Loki was at a loss.

"Oei… Daidouji?" Narugami was extremely concerned too.

"It's… I can't believe it!! ... It's… Heimdall… he… ahh!!!" Mayura choked out in between sobs.

"What's with him?" Heimdall asked anxiously, totally puzzled and shocked.

All of a sudden, Mayura bolted upright in her chair and quickly dried her tears, with a new look of determination set on her face. "Hmph! No way am I crying for such a guy anymore! He deceived me! This despicable Heimdall…" She gritted her teeth in disgust.

"HUH?!" Everyone was taken aback. One moment she had been praising Heimdall and falling head over heels for him; the next moment she was lashing out at him in disgust. What's wrong with this girl?

"What…?!" Heimdall started, wanting to know why, but he was interrupted by a furious Mayura.

"Heimdall is a low-down despicable creep. He's a HENTAI!!!![3]"

Heimdall was stunned to the core. He blinked. And blinked. And blinked. Nothing seemed to register in his mind.

"But Mayura… why?" Loki enquired, unable to believe Mayura's sudden and quick change in attitude.

"Look! The book says that 'his hearing is such that he can hear the grass pushing up from under the earth and the wool growing on a sheep's back'… and his eyesight is so sharp that he can see for a 100 miles in any direction no matter day or night. Doesn't that prove that he is a HENTAI?! And he still pretends to be honorable. Hypocrite!" Mayura jabbed at the page in fury.

Heimdall blinked. _What did she mean…?_

But Loki was the one to voice out the question. "What do you mean by that?"

"Loki-kun, don't you understand? His powerful eyesight means that he can just peep at women changing or showering or doing anything as and when he likes. He's invading in other people's privacy! Not to mention that he could hear so well… anything that's meant to be kept a secret, any private stuff, he can hear them all!" Mayura stopped abruptly and gasped, slapping her hand over her mouth. She lowered her voice to a whisper that could hardly be heard. "Do you think he'll come after me? Oh no!!"

"I think he heard you quite clearly… Mayura-san…" Heimdall was shaking with anger. He couldn't control his temper, snarling at Mayura: "That doesn't prove that he's a hentai! So what if he has great eyesight and hearing? He doesn't use them for these low-down reasons!!!"

Mayura was slightly startled at Heimdall's attitude, but continued arguing: "But he snuck off during his duty under the name Rig… and he slept with other men's wives! How contemptible is that?! And those couples offered him food and lodging. They were so kind to him! Is that how he pays them back? And he actually did it with the husband sleeping on the same bed. GROSS!!!"

Loki and Narugami suppressed their laughter as Heimdall turned beet-red, while Freyr stared at Heimdall incredulously, with a look that said: 'How could you?! I never knew you to be like that…' Freya, Urd, Verdandi and Skuld glanced at Heimdall warily and with disgust, ready to rage war on him if they ever found out that he had peeped at them in the past.

"I…I… didn't…" Heimdall stumbled in his words, trying to defend himself, but failing.

Mayura continued with her argument confidently: "Since he sneaks off during his watch duty, I bet he lazes off every once in a while too. And during that time, instead of watching out for enemies like he should, he starts peeping at women! Let's say he didn't do it on purpose… that he actually intended to look at something else, just that since his eyesight is so good, he accidentally sees something that he shouldn't, but that doesn't mean he's not guilty!!! He still saw something private… He could at least blindfold himself or something! HENTAI!!!" Mayura was babbling by this moment.

"No… that isn't true… wait… I didn't…" Heimdall stuttered weakly, trying extremely hard to send his words across to Mayura, willing for her to stop.

"And to think I adored him so much just now. Eww… I take back all the nice things I'd said about him earlier. He's just a pervert trying to appear honorable… At least Jashin Loki admitted that he's evil by accepting the title of 'Evil God of Mischief'..." She shook her head, looking a little green and sick. "I don't want to talk about that hentai anymore... nor do I want to hear his name ever again! I need the washroom…"

And with that, she excused herself, leaving behind two amused gods (Loki and Narugami) who burst into laughter immediately, and the rest eyeing Heimdall with disdain.

"Wait! Don't go! I'm telling you that I'm not like that! Wait!" Heimdall tried calling after Mayura, but to no avail. He desperately felt the need to clear the misunderstanding, but he didn't know how, as the part about him sleeping with other men's wives was undeniably true. _Is that the act of a hentai? I'm a hentai? NO!!! Wait! I'm not!!!_

"Looks like your reputation isn't all good too… Rig-kun…" Loki smirked and laughed again.

Heimdall glared at Loki but was unable to shoot anything back. He slammed his hand onto the table and cursed under his breath, humiliated, and still red in the face.

However, nobody can establish exactly whether Heimdall's crimson face is a result of embarrassment, shame, anger or even…

.

.

.

Guilt.

.

.

=End of Heimdall's part=

.

* * *

Is the ending too disappointing? I'm so sorry!!! Honto ni gomen nasai!!! But I really had no idea how to end it… sob… But I've gotta say this before anyone misunderstands: No, I don't think Heimdall is a pervert… just twisted the original description of Heimdall I'd found… haha

Anyway, I wanted to make Mayura seem matured in some situations. She's sooo cute when she's gullible though… I really like her lots! Though I know of someone who dislikes her 'cos she's so naïve and dumb… hmph! Mayura's cute and funny okay?

Can anyone tell me if I should continue? With Freyr perhaps? I really don't know… 'cos I'm running out of ideas and creativity… sob again… So? Pls tell me!!!


	8. Interlude, with the Vanir Siblings

Ciao, everyone! I'm practically bursting with excitement now because my love for MLR just escalated recently! You know, I was actually very disappointed with the 2nd series of the manga (black covers) as there were so few LokiMayura moments. But the 1st series manga (white covers) was stuffed with so much LokiMayura-ness!!! Thanks to Aila-chan for putting up scans, which made me wanna buy it. But I could only find volumes 2, 3 and 6. I'm trying very hard now to get the other vols, even though the translated version is out of print in my country. I'm not going to give up this soon!

Hmm… though the art wasn't really nice for vols 2&3, it improved by vol6. Also, in bks 2&3 Loki was so much more childish, playful and perverted! Haha And ooh!!! Freyr is so KAWAII!!! He made me laugh so much! I really love him now! He's actually very good-looking… too bad he doesn't have much brains But one question: why does he sprout a pair of rabbit's ears and a tail?

Well, so now I have this LokiMayura craze going on… hence, this chapter turned out how it is. Just wanna say… (to those who didn't read the 1st series manga)… I'm not exaggerating their relationship. The events and conversations in this chapter are kind of adapted from the manga… the thing about Mayura's boyfriend being Loki… Love the part on Mayura's "fianc". Therefore, I think I had better add this statement:

**WARNING: LOKIxMAYURA**

Ok, ok. Enough of my rambling. Forgive me, but somehow I just needed to get all these out before I really burst with excitement. Feel so much better now… One last thing: I didn't know what to name this chapter… I did start on a new god but only for a small part… sigh…

Japanese notes: [1]hentai: pervert [2]Uso: It's a lie!/It can't be! [3]hidoi: horrible

On with the story…

DISCLAIMER: MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK AND ITS CHARACTERS DO NOT BEONG TO ME.

.

* * *

.

**TEA TIME CHAT**

**INTERLUDE… WITH THE VANIR SIBLINGS**

**.**

**.**

All the plates and cups on the table were almost empty by now, which signified that the tea party was coming to an end. Although the party had only lasted an hour plus, it felt longer than ever and Loki was quite exhausted by now. However, he felt strangely contented at the same time, and that feeling got stronger every time he glanced at the still blushing Heimdall and the gloomy Narugami.

Boy, do I love their expressions! Mayura's really useful at times after all… Loki stifled yet another laugh.

The seat beside him was still unoccupied; Mayura had not returned from the washroom.

"Why doesn't Yamato Nadeshiko talk about Freyr? Freyr is neither evil, nor barbaric, nor a hentai[1]! Freyr is the nicest god of all!!!" Freyr sobbed and whined, not noticing the death glares which he had earned with those words.

"Baka! Nothing good comes out of that girl's mouth! She had better shut up! And burn that book of hers… a book full of lies!" Heimdall was obviously still fuming. "Enough of this stupid tea party! Freyr! Let's go back now!"

Heimdall turned to his right, but was startled to find that the seat was empty.

"Freyr?"

"What are you doing?!" Loki jumped as he realized that Freyr was standing over Mayura's seat.

Everyone was puzzled. "When did you get there?" Heimdall asked disbelievingly.

But Freyr did not answer. He was busy flipping through the encyclopedia of Norse Mythology, with his face set in determination and a slight frown creasing his forehead.

"Freyr… Freyr… Aha! Here's the description of Freyr!" Freyr beamed, getting all excited. "Now Yamato Nadeshiko will read about the valiant, cool, and powerful Freyr!"

Everyone collapsed onto the ground in exasperation, leaving Freyr to blink blankly.

Just then, the sound of running footsteps could be heard.

"Yamato Nadeshiko is coming!!" Freyr exclaimed, elated. He immediately scurried back to his seat.

"Oi, Freyr…" Heimdall was at a loss. Up until now, he still couldn't understand how come a god like Freyr existed.

"Gomen!!! Sorry that I took so long… did anything happen?" Mayura skipped back to the table with a new surge of energy.

"Not really… Anyway, it's time that to end this party. Mayura, you had better-" Loki was talking halfway when he was interrupted again.

"Waaahhh!!! What god is this?" Mayura stared at the open page of the encyclopedia, captivated.

"That's Freyr!" Freyr bobbed up and down on his chair, eager to hear Mayura talk about him.

Uso[2]!!! Mayura's mesmerized with Freyr? Heimdall, Narugami, Yamino and Fenrir mirrored Loki's thoughts.

"Frey-" Mayura lowered herself onto her chair.

Freyr was nodding his head in anticipation, willing Mayura to continue.

"-ya."

Everyone blinked.

"Freya, the Goddess of fertility, love, and war…" Mayura was intrigued by the picture of Freya on the page. It showed the goddess wearing a corselet and helmet, holding a spear and shield, with her body bare except for feminine garb on the lower part of the body.

"Huh?" Freyr frowned as he couldn't figure out what went wrong. "But Yamato Nadeshiko was supposed to talk about how great Freyr is…" His face fell as he continued racking his brains to understand why he had failed.

"The description of _Freya_ is on the page right next to the description of _Freyr…_" Loki explained simply.

"She's beautiful…" Mayura breathed in awe.

"That's but of course!" At the other end of the table, Freya smiled proudly, flicked her shiny golden locks, crossed her long, slender legs, and sat back with an elegant pose.

Freyr turned to his sister, tears of disappointment cascading down his face. "It's true that Frey's precious imouto is most beautiful, but Freyr is just as good-looking… why doesn't Yamato Nadeshiko talk about Freyr??!!"

"Let's see…" Mayura scanned the page carefully, hungry for more information. "Her name, 'Freya', originally means 'Lady'. She lives in Folkvang, where love songs are always played. She is the most beautiful and propitious goddess, and is the goddess of crops and birth, a symbol of sensuality…"

Freya was basking in all the compliments Mayura delivered to her unwittingly. The rest of the gods just listened in silence, and agreement, as what had been said so far were true.

"… Freya loves music, spring, and flowers, and is particularly fond of the elves/faeries…" Mayura paused and smiled. "She sounds so divine and nice!! But she's also just like any other girl… dreaming of love… 'love songs are always played'? Romantic!"

"Read on! Is there anything else? There should be more…" Freya urged, loving every minute of this.

She doesn't even bother to think if she has done anything that can be deemed shameful… which will be extremely embarrassing if Mayura reads it out… Loki sighed for the umpteenth time of the day. Don't they realized by now that the book always starts off with beautiful descriptions, and then continue into the uglier, hidden sides of the god? Baka…

Mayura obeyed and continued: "It says that she is sympathetic to prayers regarding the affairs of the heart, and was often called upon in matters of love… Is that really true?" Mayura looked up at Loki.

Loki blinked. "Why are you asking me?"

"I thought that you knew everything…" Mayura blinked back.

A queer feeling crept into Loki's heart again. "Well-"

"Of course it's true!!!" Freya pushed Yamino off his seat (which was in between Loki and Mayura, remember?) forcibly, determined to interrupt Loki and Mayura. Yamino retrieved himself from the ground and wobbled around, feeling dizzy.

"Now, Mayura-san…" Freya continued, happy with her own intrusion. "Why don't you tell me what type of guy you'd like for a boyfriend? Then I'll find someone like that for you. On one condition though. You can't have my guy…" Freya winked flirtatiously at Loki, who responded by smiling painfully and backing away.

"Well…" Mayura pondered for a moment.

"Yeah?" Freya nudged Mayura while the rest of the gods looked on with curiosity. Freyr perked up and focused all his attention on Mayura's next words.

"He must be… good-looking, rich, powerful… and… love mysteries!!!!!" Mayura squealed in excitement.

Heimdall rolled his eyes; Freyr was busy trying to fit himself into the description (which to him, fitted quite well except for the 'rich' part, as he hadn't paid his rent for months now…); Narugami had his eyes closed, seemingly deep in thought; Loki was listening intently at first, but when he heard the part about loving mysteries, he sighed and thought: How naïve… He then reached for a glass of water to ease his dry throat.

"Hmm… right. Let me think…" Freya's forehead creased in concentration.

"Oh! One more thing!" Mayura startled everyone with her shout.

"What?" Freya asked in curiosity, though a little annoyed.

"He doesn't have to be human!!!" Mayura sung in delight.

"EH??!!!" The gods chorused in unison, all except for Urd (who had heard this once before).

Loki choked and spat out water which he had been drinking, his heart skipping a beat and thumping wildly. "Ma-Mayura, what do you mean by that?" He felt an urgent need to know

"Are you hinting that you're gonna fight with me for my love?" Freya glowered dangerously.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Mayura then looked past Freya, at Loki. "I mean, I don't mind if my boyfriend's a famous alien, a good-looking ghost, a clone, an Egyptian mummy or anything else!"

Everyone collapsed onto the ground dramatically again. Well, everyone except Freyr who was still trying to fit himself into the 'rich' part. Mayura blinked blankly, puzzled by the response she got.

"Well, okay… let me see… good-looking, rich, powerful, mysteries, not human…" Once she recovered herself, Freya began brainstorming again.

"This is so simple!" Narugami shook his head, grinning. "That person can only be…" he jabbed a finger diagonally to the left. "Loki."

"NANI??!!!" Loki jumped and blushed furiously, his heart pounding wildly against his chest.

Mayura blinked in a daze.

"Although he doesn't exactly love mysteries, he has an affinity for them. Plus he's good-looking (Narugami made a face here), rich as he owns a mansion this big, powerful due to his… well… powers, and (he lowered his voice so that only those beside him, namely Heimdall and Loki, could hear)… he's not human." Narugami nodded at his own explanation and gave Mayura a wink. "Here's your boyfriend, Daidouji!"

Mayura blinked twice.

"What are you saying?!" Loki rose from his chair and protested. But he was at a loss too.

Around the table, Urd and Heimdall did not seemed surprised at all, while Verdandi, Yamino, and Fenrir were a little startled to hear the word 'boyfriend'. Those affected the most were Skuld, Freya, and Freyr, who were too stunned to move, let alone say anything.

"Well, aren't you already her boyfriend?" Narugami grinned at the blushing Loki. He leaned closer to Loki and whispered: "Oh, come on! You're already blushing so badly!" Then he pulled away and laughed madly.

"Don't you spout nonsense! Who's blushing?! I'm not blushing!!!" Loki's blush deepened and he continued to deny everything, waving his hands madly. He was obviously flustered.

"Hmph!" Heimdall grunted, and then turned in Loki's direction with a sadistic smile. "It's dangerous liking someone THAT MUCH, you know? Well, at least for you…"

"Loki! After snatching Freyr's beloved imouto away, you are now abducting Yamato Nadeshiko too? Freyr will not forgive you!!" Freyr shook his fists at Loki.

Loki ignored Freyr completely and instead turned his attention to Heimdall. He narrowed his eyes before continuing in a deadly threatening hiss: "If you dare try anything again… you'll be dead before you know it. Or maybe, you'll find that it's not only your right eye that is missing…"

"Loki! Answer Freyr! Are you afraid to take Freyr on?!" Freyr barked.

"You shut up! It's me who's going to defeat Loki!" After knocking Freyr on the head, Heimdall turned back to Loki and open his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by another.

"Me and…Loki-kun?" Mayura repeated in a daze before bursting into laughter. Apparently, she did not catch the exchange between Loki and Heimdall as her mind was too busy registering Narugami's words. "What are you talking about, Narugami-kun? That's totally impossible! Loki-kun's just a kid!"

Loki was absolutely horrified. He immediately retorted loudly and clearly: "I'M NOT A KID!!!"

"Hai, hai! I understand…" Mayura smiled, trying to pacifying the hysterical Loki.

Loki plopped himself back onto his seat, disgruntled. "If I'm only a kid, why do I have to save you from all the troubles you got yourself into before?"

"Is that so? Hmm…" Mayura had a thoughtful expression on her face, suggesting that she was trying to recall all the events that have happened previously. Then she gave an embarrassed smile. "I guess that's true… Although Loki-kun looks like a kid, you're more dependable than many other people!"

"Hmph!" Loki was still not appeased. "Well if you stop chasing after your silly mysteries and behave more like a high school girl, you'll find it easier to get a boyfriend."

"What silly mysteries?! They are not silly! I'm going to be a famous detective one day! And Loki-kun, no matter how great you are, you can't do without the number one bishoujo detective, Daidouji Mayura, ne?" Mayura glowed with pride and shot a fist up into the air.

"Actually it doesn't matter to me at all…" Loki replied, uninterested and without any hint of emotion.

Mayura's face fell rapidly and she pouted. "Loki-kun, hidoi[2]! Although Loki-kun is extremely clever and all, you are too cold and unfeeling at times!"

Her words seemed to have offended Loki slightly, who replied saying: "Mayura, you…" He trailed off as he suddenly realized that everybody's eyes were on him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing really…" Narugami waved his hand, trying to reassure Loki. But he flashed another grin. "Just that maybe you two should stop acting like a bickering married couple…"

"NANI??!!!" Loki was absolutely horrified and taken aback. He struggled to protest but to no avail. "I… you… nonsense… I…"

At this moment, Loki noticed Yamino standing behind him, smiling.

"Yamino-kun… not you too!"

Narugami laughed uncontrollably, feeling extremely satisfied to be able to tease Loki like that.

Loki, who was shaking with anger and embarrassment, was about to make Narugami regret teasing him, when suddenly, a shower of pots and pans came raining down on Narugami.

"Ouch! Ouch! OUCH!!!" Narugami yelped in pain and tried to shield himself from the attack.

Loki's eyes widen in surprise, while Mayura gasped in shock.

"Enough of your nonsense, Thor. I won't forgive you if you say anything that absurd again!" Freya clucked in annoyance. She felt quite insulted too. Why would Loki choose that girl over me?!

"That's right! Way to go! Sasuga Freyr no imouto desu!!! That's Freyr's sister indeed!!!" Freyr clapped and cheered, extremely proud of his little sister.

"Huh? I don't understand what you guys are talking about! And where did those pots and pans come from?" Mayura frowned in confusion, but brightened the next moment. "Mystery!!!"

Realizing that the situation was getting out of control, and that Freyr and Freya were practically giving away their true identities unknowingly, Loki decided that he had to put a stop to this immediately.

"It's getting late now… so everyone should just go home. Mayura, you had better start making your way home, or else your father would be worried…" He stood up and turned to Mayura and… sweatdropped.

Freya was happily pushing the book into Mayura's face, urging her to continue reading.

"Umm… okay…" Mayura sweatdropped, but took the book from Freya to resume her reading, completely missing Loki's words.

"Yes, yes! So what other praises do the have for the most beautiful goddess of all?" Freya chirped in anticipation. "Read them all out!"

"Hmm… let me see…" Mayura strained her eyes, trying to make out the tiny words on the page.

Loki watched them in exasperation, a look of dread and helplessness across his face. I think that it's quite impossible to stop them now…

Deciding not to waste anymore of his energy trying to achieve the impossible, Loki gave up and slumped back onto his chair with a sigh of resignation, and a headache creeping into his temples.

"I remember now… the necklace at the museum… the one that Kaitou-san planned to steal… the Brisings necklace…" And Mayura then launched into the description of the necklace and its origin.

= tbc =

.

.

* * *

Finished this chapter at last!!! Yay!!! I typed this late at night, so if I made any error like forgetting that Freyr always talk in third party, or forgetting to add "-kun" behind "Loki" in Mayura's speeches, or if I typed 'Freyr' instead of 'Freya' when it should be 'Freya', pls forgive me. (Actually I did make these mistakes but corrected them in time… heehee) But if I missed anything, pls tell me! I'm totally too drained now to read the whole story through again!

And see what I told you? I didn't know how to name this chapter because although I did start on Freya, the focus in on LokixMayura. So in my desperation, I named it Interlude… and because I didn't want to give away which of the Vanir siblings I'm doing, I simply stated 'Vanir siblings'. Haha will put in more Freya next chapter…

Last note before I end off… Mayura's dream guy… to those who have never read the manga…

(SPOILER!)

.

.

.

… in the manga, for the part where Loki sent Mayura-papa back into his past memories (in the manga, only Mayura-papa went back to the past), when young Mayura was looking for detective storybooks in the bookstore, the owner offered her a book on Norse Mythology, which she read one single line on Jashin Loki before throwing it aside. Haha And unlike the anime, when Mayura-papa answered young Mayura that he was able to find her because he's a detective, Mayura didn't reply by saying she wanted to be a detective too. She replied that she wanted to marry a famous detective in the future!!! Which caused Mayura-papa to look at Loki!!! I was laughing so much when I read that part… SWEET!!! But Mayura obviously forgot everything that she said when she was young…

That's it for now!


	9. Freya 1

Yup, here's another chapter of Tea Time Chat. I felt really bad for taking such a long time to get this up, but over the past few weeks, my mood had been changing drastically. Remember I said that I couldn't find the first series of the manga in my country? Well, more bad news followed. I can't get hold of the OST too… ordered it from a shop, but the shopkeeper said he couldn't find it in Taiwan… only way is to order it from Japan, which costs twice the price in Taiwan. Argh… I was extremely depressed then. But a few days later, my friend who went to Taiwan and Hong Kong for vacation, told me that she has bought the first series of the manga for me!!! Yeah!!! I couldn't stop jumping, cheering and laughing when I heard that. Haha! Ooh… I can't wait for her to be back. She's gonna be back this weekend… I'm praying that she got the right ones though…

SMILE

Japanese notes: [1] Sumimasen: excuse me [2] Uso: lie(s) [3] tantei: detective [4] hai: yes [5] chotto matte: hold on a minute/wait

**DISCLAIMER: Matantei Loki Ragnarok and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

**TEA TIME CHAT**

**CHAPTER 7 --- Freya (1)**

.

.

"Brisings' necklace is really beautiful… I remember the last time I saw it, it seemed to emit a magical glow…" Mayura ran her fingers across the picture of the necklace on the page in awe.

"Great people possess great tastes!" Freya smiled arrogantly, raised her right arm and snapped her fingers, turning to Yamino at the same time. "Sumimasen[1], boy, would you get me a bottle of red wine?"

"Huh?" Yamino raised his eyebrows at Freya's request

"Red wine?" Loki repeated in surprise.

"Yes! Red wine… it goes with my elegant image!" Freya smiled and clapped her hands together, bringing them up to one side of her face, where she rested her cheek on the back of her palm.

"Yamino-kun…" Loki could not help but give in.

"Hai…" And with that, Yamino strode across the yard, towards the mansion.

"Oh! What's this?" Mayura cried out suddenly, bringing everyone's attention back to her. It appears that Mayura had been attracted by another picture of Freya, one that showed her riding on a chariot valiantly. "Wow… she looks so cool!!! But what's that 2 strange-looking creatures supposed to be? Mystical creatures? Fearsome war monsters?" Mayura couldn't stop squealing in excitement.

"Those are cats, Mayura. Cats." Loki rolled his eyes and waved his left hand, dismissing Mayura's senseless guesses.

"Uso[2]! Cats aren't strong enough to pull such a big chariot!" Mayura asserted confidently, but wavered a moment later. Her face lit up as it dawned on her that… "Unless they're a pair of big monster cats which possess great strength, sharp teeth and a deafening roar! Yes! That must be it!"

"Huh?" Freya stared at Mayura, unable to comprehend any of what she was saying about her 2 cute little cats. The same goes for the other gods.

"Well, creatures of that description DO exist. But they aren't called CATS… they're known as tigers or lions instead…" Loki proceeded to correct Mayura, rolling his eyes again as he speak. However, his words fell on deaf ears as Mayura was so sure of her own deduction and had gone on reading.

"Freya personally rides out onto the battlefield, and splits half of the bravest dead with Odin, bringing her half to Sessrumir. Besides her strength at war, she excels at seidhr too, a form of witchcraft, and taught the gods (even Odin) how to use seidhr." Mayura closed her eyes and nodded appreciatively. "She sounds like a strong, capable and independent woman who doesn't need to depend on men!"

"Strong? Independent?" Narugami snorted in response. "Things like going to war should be left to men! That's a job for us, men, who are much stronger, more decisive and responsible! Women should just stay at home!"

"NANI??!!!!" Mayura and Freya exploded, slamming their hands onto the table, infuriated by Narugami's words.

The guys: Loki, Narugami, Heimdall, Freyr, and even Fenrir, jumped, growing wary of Mayura's and Freya's electric glare. Narugami fumbled and pulled at his collar, trying to come up with something that can save his pride and at the same time, save his skin.

"What he said was absolutely right! Some things should be left solely to men!"

"Huh?" Everybody was taken surprised by that intruding voice, and turned around immediately to locate the source of that voice.

"Koutarou-kun!" Mayura called out in shock. "What are you doing here?"

The wealthy, blonde male dressed in his high school uniform grinned. "I figured that you'll be here with the book, so I came. Sorry that I let myself in without asking, tantei[3]."

"Ah… it's okay," Loki answered, still a little bewildered by Koutarou's surprise entry.

"Are you looking for me? Is anything wrong?" Mayura asked, perplexed.

"Actually, I was looking for the book…" Koutarou closed his eyes and paused for a moment, before sweeping his golden fringe backwards and flashing his pearly white teeth that glinted in the sunlight. "But instead, I found something much more interesting. Prophecy princess… and…" He strode over to Freya, held up her hand, bowed and kissed it lightly. "Goddess of beauty."

Freyr's jaw hung WIDE open in shock.

Freya slipped her slender fingers away from Koutarou's grasp and returned an appreciative smile. "Thank you for your compliment, boy…"

At this moment, Yamino arrived back on the scene with 3 bottles of high grade wine and a tray of sparkling clean and clear glasses. When he noticed that a new guest had arrived, he hurried back into the mansion to get another chair. Meanwhile, Freya had popped open a bottle of red wine and filled each glass equally to a quarter full, handing a glass to Loki.

Mayura frowned. "Loki-kun is still a young kid. Rae you sure he should be drinking that? He's underage!"

"I am NOT A KID!!" Loki snapped in anger. "How many times do I have to say that?! But Mayura, you had better not touch the wine…"

Mayura pouted.

Those who were interested in drinking all reached for a glass of wine: Urd, Verdandi, and Freyr(who was just feeling thirsty at this particular moment). Koutarou reached for one too.

"Koutarou-kun! You can drink?" Mayura blinked in admiration.

"Of course! I have to entertain my father's friends and business partners at times too. So, I'm quite experienced at drinking…" Koutarou gave a smug look. "Back to the topic earlier, I agree that some things can only be done by men…"

"That's being too chauvinistic!!" Mayura argued, pushing the wine back to the back of her mind. "Women can do lots of things too. There are so many successful career women out there!"

Freya nodded in response. "And only I have the strength and talent for war and witchcraft. Besides, who was the one who wanted to use a gorgeous, graceful and delicate lady to retrieve his crude weapon?"

"Mjollner is not a crude weapon!" Narugami shot back, but embarrassment soon took over him. "Well… that was wrong, I know that… but… but…." Words failed him. He glanced at Loki, trying to ask for some help, but only receiving a 'I can't be bothered' look in return.

"That's Thor you're talking about, right?" Mayura turned to confirm with Freya. "He's really incorrigible! If he had lost his weapon, he should ask for help from a detective! A good detective would be able to locate it and get it back for him. Doesn't he even understand this basic knowledge? Doesn't he have a tiniest bit of common sense? (Mayura puts on an incredulous look here. Everyone looks at her in disbelief.) That's why detectives are so cool! And that's why I want to be a famous detective in the future! Solving many fushigi mysteries on my own. I'll be a successful bishoujo detective! YEAH!!!" Mayura sprung up from her seat and shot a fist up into the air.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Hai[4], hai. Hopefully, you don't create more mysteries rather than solve them…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mayura puffed up her cheeks, fuming.

"Yamato Nadeshiko is so COOL!!! She's pretty, kind, helpful, intelligent, diligent and talented!" Freyr's eyes turned into thumping pink hearts, mesmerized with the woman of his dreams.

Heimdall shook his head at Freyr's ridiculous crush. "Honestly, Yamato Nadeshiko = a traditional Japanese woman. And, a traditional Japanese woman is supposed to stay home and do all sorts of household chores instead of dreaming to be a detective. Haven't you thought of that?"

"Hmm?? No matter what, Yamato Nadeshiko is the best. Freyr likes her best…" Freyr continued in his dreamy voice, unable to break out of his trance.

Koutarou, who was seated by now, scanned his eyes around the table for a moment, before shrugging. "I don't understand what you guys are talking about. But, even though men are better at some things, the same goes for women. For example, some women possess such great beauty that words cannot describe them at all. Women have the privilege of embodying such beauty that men, no matter how good, failed to do so…" He flashed yet another grin at Freya and Urd.

"Why, thank you again. Cheers!" Freya brought her glass of wine against Koutarou's.

Meanwhile, Loki was happy to keep out of the conversation, and he was also extremely glad that Freya had shifted her attention away from him. Unfortunately, Mayura had decided to move on to the rest of the description of Goddess Freya, which automatically meant that chaos would be inevitable.

"Freya was often seen to be dripping with gold jewelry, and her prized possession was the Brisings' necklace, which is also gold." Mayura started in a serious tone.

"Brisings' necklace? That one in my family's museum previously?" Koutarou wrenched his attention away from Freya to Mayura.

"Uh-huh. The Brisings' necklace is an emblem of the stars or the fruitfulness of the earth. It was created by four dwarves. Freya loved the necklace very much as it enhances her beauty even more. For this reason, she made up her mind to obtain the necklace at all costs."

"Cho-chotto matte[5]!!! Can we skip that part please?!" Freya was fidgeting in her seat, looking extremely uneasy as she realized where Mayura was headed. When Mayura did not answer, she tried to grab the book by force.

But it was too late.

"Oh! Sick! This is disgusting!!!! Sick! Sick!! SICK!!!!!" Mayura spat, pushing Freya's hands away. "I can't believe all gods are like that! Scandalous!!!!"

Loki slapped a hand to his forehead.

.

= tbc =

.

* * *

Go on to the next chapter!


	10. Freya 2

Japanese notes: [1] Ano… : Er…/ erm…

DISCLAIMER: Matantei Loki Ragnarok and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**TEA TIME CHAT**

**CHAPTER 8 --- Freya (2)**

**.**

**.**

"What is it?" Koutarou pushed his chair back , rose and walked towards Mayura, curious as to what had made Mayura react so violently. He stopped behind Mayura, stretched his arms out to reach the table so that he could lean his weight against it. With Mayura trapped in between his outstretched arms, he bent down to read the book, his face just besides Mayura's.

Loki frowned. He was obviously displeased with Koutarou's body posture. "Kou-chan! If you want to read, just lift the whole book up! Mayura, pass it to him!" Loki glared at Koutarou, as if daring him to disobey his commands.

"Oh, okay…" Koutarou muttered, puzzled by Loki's reaction. He took the book into his own hands and started reading: "Freya offered gold in exchange for the Brisings' necklace, but the dwarves refused. Instead they wanted her to sleep with each of them. She agreed."

"That's totally immoral! To sell your own body for material goods! Papa often says that that is the most low-down act a person can do!" Mayura gushed in a reprimanding tone.

"Hmm… so that's what got you so mad…" Koutarou rubbed his chin. "This is what people who call a… slut…"

"What?!" Freya jumped up, insulted and angered, ready to pounce.

"Freyr's precious imouto did that? How can it be?! How could you??!!!" Freyr shot Freya an accusing look, feeling betrayed.

"Oniisama! You stay out of this!" Turning back to Mayura and Koutarou, she continued: "I… well, when a goddess takes a liking to something, she goes all out to get it. What's wrong with that? And the necklace really suits her. It's meant to be hers! This only proves that her beauty is greatly admired by all!"

"But selling your body for anything means that you do not know how to respect yourself! What's the point of being so beautiful then? When you don't even know how to treasure yourself?! I'd say she's an UGLY woman!!!" Mayura debated fiercely.

"I-I… But I…" Freya sputtered, but failed to come up with any good explanation for her actions.

"Looks like her open ways doesn't end there…" Koutarou interrupted, still holding on to the book.

Immediately, Mayura snatched the book back. "Her husband is Od, who disappeared mysteriously. Freya cried golden tears for him… gold again?! And she had a family?! A daughter?! Doesn't that mean that she cheated on her family? It says here that she had various lovers among gods and humans, but disdains the giants. She owns Hildesvini ("battle boar") which is actually her human lover, Ottar, in disguise…… I can't believe that she's such a loose woman! Doesn't she have any morals? Aren't gods supposed to respect moral values much more than humans?!" Mayura was totally put off and furious by now. "And earlier, I thought that she was a great female warrior. Now, she has disgraced us females totally!"

"That's nonsense! A bunch of lies!" Freya waved her arms wildly in protest, then turned to Loki. "Loki! Please don't believe what they'd said! I'm not like that at al! Although it's true that I married Od, but he disappeared on me. He let me down! And after he left, I fell in love with you and only you!! Please believe me! I truly love you!!!" She flung her arms around Loki, rubbing her cheek against his.

Choking, Loki struggled to push Freya away, while Mayura and Koutarou continued discussing about Goddess Freya, oblivious to their surroundings.

Freyr shouted in fury and anxiety, stomping his foot on the ground: "Let Freyr's sister go, Loki!"

"Ano[1]… what exactly are you doing? Miss… oh, I don't even know your name…" Mayura frowned.

"Don't-don't tell… the-them your real… na-name…"Loki, still trapped in Freya's hug, managed to get his words across to Freya.

Obeying, Freya replied happily with Loki close to her: "You can call me Reiya."

Loki almost collapsed at Freya's brainless answer. _That answer is just as bad…_

"Oh! You share the same name as Reiya-chan. What a coincidence!" Mayura smiled. "Fushigi mystery!" Then, she turned serious again. "I really can't agree with the ways of Freya."

"Me too. Even though she's so beautiful, I can't imagine having a girlfriend who goes around cheating on me." Koutarou shook his head. "What a waste…"

Freya was close to tears by now. "Loki! Look! They're bullying me! Humans! How dare they do that?!" She released Loki and spun around, an evil glint in her eyes.

Wasting no time, Loki recovered himself and pulled Freya away from Mayura and Koutarou, afraid that she might use her powers on them. However, Freya lost her balance and fell on Loki, which caused both of them to CRASH backwards onto the ground. Hard.

Everybody looked at the 2 fallen gods before turning their attention back to Mayura, who went back to reading the book.

"She had a reputation for sexual adventures, for which she was often berated a 'she-goat'…serves her right!" Mayura smirked.

"Daidouji… erm… you had better be careful with your words…" Narugami warned, glancing apprehensively at Freya, who had just regained her composure.

Completely ignoring him, Mayura went on. "Ah! Jashin Loki's name is in this paragraph! Let me see… Loki once stole the Brisings' necklace from Freya and hid it in the sea at a place called Singastein. However, it was rescued by Heimdall. Both gods disguised themselves as seals to fight for the necklace, but Heimdall emerged the winner."

"That's but of course!" Heimdall gave a triumphant smile.

"Right… I'd say that you were just lucky…" Loki picked himself off the ground and glared menacingly at Heimdall.

Heimdall's smirk widened in response. "Sore loser."

"You-" Loki tightened his fist, looking a bit chagrined.

BANG!

.

Mayura slammed the book onto the table suddenly, causing everybody to jump, startled.

"Don't start on the fighting again, okay? I don't understand what you two were quarrelling over, but let's just forgive and forget. Alright?" Mayura lectured Loki and Heimdall once again.

_Forgive and forget? Over my dead body! Both Loki and Heimdall glowered, but decided to let it go as they were worried that Mayura would start nagging again._

Satisfied to see that Loki and Heimdall had stopped their squabble, Mayura resumed reading. "Eww… listen to this, Loki-kun. In Lokasenna (Loki's Flyting), which is a poem in the Elder Edda where gods (particularly Loki and Odin) trade insults, Jashin Loki said that Freya even let her brother Freyr into her bed! GROSS!!! This is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard!"

Silence filled the air. All the gods stared back, wide-eyed, at Mayura in shock, unable to move or speak. Sweat started trickling down Loki's forehead.

"Lokiiiii!!!!!" Freya and Freyr screamed at the same time, but for different reasons.

Freya, who was looking a bit sick, grabbed Loki by the collar and started shaking him hard, hollering: "How could you say that?! How could you do that to me?! I love you so much! How could you?!" She sobbed hysterically and continued shaking Loki with all her might.

"Loki-sama!!"

"Daddy!!!"

Yamino, Fenrir and E-chan tried to restrain Freya, but to no avail.

"Loki! Although Freyr does sleep with Freya-chan on stormy nights because Freyr's afraid of thunder, you shouldn't go around telling everybody that!!!" Freyr shook his fist at Loki, feeling embarrassed.

The gods turned to stare wide-eyed at Freyr this time, disbelief etched across their faces. Disbelief at his lack of brains.

"Loki! Answer me! Do you love me?! Say that you do and I'll forgive you!" Freya screeched, never ceasing her act of shaking Loki, who was dizzy and almost unconscious by now. He tried to force out an answer, but failed to do so.

"Hmm…" Mayura pondered for a moment, her forehead creasing in concentration, completely ignoring everything that was going on around her, seemingly more intrigued by what was on her mind at that moment.

"What is it, Daidouji?" Koutarou also chose to ignore his surroundings as he couldn't figure out the least bit what was going on. Besides, he was shocked to witness how violent Freya can be.

"Come to think of it, don't you think that Jashin Loki and Freya are quite compatible?" Mayura voiced out her question loud and clear.

"EH???!!!" Heads swiveled to face her.

"Both of them possess such loose moral values, have so many different lovers and so on. Boy, I wouldn't be surprised if they are involved with each other!" Mayura snapped her fingers, proud of her theory.

"Yamato Nadeshiko thinks so?" Freyr frowned. "But Freyr still can't allow it!"

Freya ignored Freyr and stopped shaking Loki. "You really think so?" She turned to Loki, who was weak in her arms. "Loki! You hear that? We're a perfect match! I love you!!!" She rubbed her cheek against Loki's purring with joy.

"Eh?" Mayura blinked in confusion. "I wasn't talking about Loki-kun, but Jashin Loki…"

"Ma-Ma-yu-raaaa…" Loki winced in pain, wishing for Mayura to stop reading the book, and for the book to disappear right away.

If she carries on spouting nonsense like this, I'll never make it pass this day alive… That was Loki's last thought as he lay limp in Freya's arm, eyes still swirling and bones aching from the previous bout of shaking.

.

= end of Freya' part =

.

* * *

Yes! Done! Actually, this chapter and the previous one… they were supposed to be 1 chapter. But I realized that it was too long, and my friend suggested that I split it into 2, so I did. I never planned to write so long about Freya. Only wanted 1 more chapter after that interlude… haha. Guess all the crappy stuff just came up.

It's 2.19am, so if I had made any typing error, pls tell me. I'm really worried about mistyping 'Freya' for 'Freyr' and vice versa. And forgetting to add "-kun" behind Loki's name in Mayura's speeches. Sigh… I'm really very tired now as I'd typed these 2 chapters at once. Wanted to put them up together…

Read the latest summary of MLR… I'm very worried for Loki!!! He can't be dead!!! NO! And poor Mayura… sob wanna read more…

Anyway, next up will be Freyr… till then, ta-ta!


	11. Freyr 1

It's Freyr time!!!! I intended to type this chapter out last week, but couldn't find the time to do so. My school term has just started after 8 long months of holiday… sob. No more solely play, sleep, eat, hanging out with friends days anymore!!! Sob… and I might have lesser time to write fanfics…

Anyway, I've got an upcoming Japanese test this weekend. Wish me luck!

Japanese notes: [1]aishiteru: I love u  [2]onegai: please  [3]tantei: detective  [4]itai: ouch  [5]Ja!: Bye!  [6]Nani? :What?... and "kyaa!!!": "ahhh!!!"

DISCLAIMER: Matantei Loki Ragnarok does not belong to me.

**.**

**TEA TIME CHAT**

**CHAPTER 9 --- Freyr (1)**

**.**

"Will you please let me go now?!" Loki struggled to push Freya away, but he did not have enough strength to do that in this small body of his. He lowered his voice to a harsh and urgent whisper: "Freya!"

However, Freya was still smiling blissfully with her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed, completely turning a deaf ear to Loki's pleas.

Heimdall was sipping a glass of wine, enjoying the show before him, watching Loki so helpless. Narugami had resumed devouring whatever food that was left on the table as he was long used to seeing Loki hounded by girls.

"I must say… that he's quite good with ladies…" Koutarou watched Freya and Loki with a tinge of jealousy.

"Freyr cannot put up with this anymore!!!" Right after yelling in anger, Freyr stomped over to the entangled pair. "Freya-chan! Come back to Freyr now!" He puffed up his cheeks and pushed his shoulders back to look intimidating.

"Ahh… Loki… aishiteru[1]…" Freya continued to purr.

Something flashed across Freyr's eyes. He lifted both of his arms and clasped his hands tightly, and PULLED HARD.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Oniisama, what are you doing?!" Freya released Loki partially, but with one arm still wrapped around Loki's neck. Her other hand had flown up to her head as she tried to fight off Freyr's pull on her… hair.

"He-help!!!" Loki stretched his arms out to Yamino.

"Loki-sama!!!" Yamino rushed forward, grabbed Loki's arm, while Fenrir bit the corner of Loki's coat. Both of them pulled with all their might. Even E-chan helped by pulling Loki's sleeve with its mouth.

The next moment, Skuld joined in, taking Freyr's side, tugging on Freya's locks too. But the mismatched pair remained stuck together, with Freya's grip tightening around Loki's neck, choking him badly.

"I- can't- breeeathe-" Loki's words came out in a raspy voice, and his face started to turn pale.

"TUG OF WAR!!!!! I'll help!" Mayura abandoned her encyclopedia and ran to grab Yamino around the waist, pulling hard. "This is so fun! Narugami-kun, come help!"

"Oh, okay." Narugami dropped his chicken drumstick and wiped his hands, before joining in the line behind Mayura.

"Heimdall!!! Come help Freyr!!!"

Heimdall grunted uncaringly in response. "Hmph! Count me out."

:HEIMDALLLLLL!!! Onegai[2]!!!!" Freyr sobbed pitifully, looking at Heimdall over his shoulders, with his big teary eyes.

"Argh! Whatever!" Heimdall gave in reluctantly, tightened his arms around Freyr's waist, and pulled.

"Urd-oneesama! Verdandi-oneesama!" Urd shook her head when she heard Skuld's call for help. But she got up, and with Verdandi behind her, went forward to help. Urd wrapped her arms around Skuld's waist, while Verdandi's arms were around Urd's waist.

Freya winced in pain. She tightened her grip on her hair, pulling it back, while holding on to Loki at the same time. "I will not be separated from Loki! Nothing can destroy our love for each other!"

Loki was almost losing it by now.

"Loki-kun!! Are we winning yet?!" Mayura shouted over Yamino's shoulder. "Koutarou-kun! Help us win this!"

All this while, Koutarou had been sitting in his seat, rocking his chair. He sipped on his wine appreciatively, watching the 'tug of war' in amusement.

"Looks like the tantei[3] is going to pass out anytime soon. Guess I had better save him…" Koutarou stood up elegantly and strode over to Freya and Loki. He stopped and stared at Freya's grip on Loki. Then, he sighed and gently wrenched Freya's arm away from Loki's neck.

BANG!

CRASH!

BOOM!

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

"Itai!!!!!!![4]"

Screams and cries and yelps rang out across the yard as the two opposing groups flew and tumbled backwards in opposite directions.

Koutarou laughed at the 2 heaps of tangled bodies and limbs. "Well, tantei, I guess you're fine now. I'm leaving now as I've got something on. Daidouji, remember to pass me the book after you're done with it. Ja![5]" And with that, he exited the scene gracefully.

"That hurts!" Mayura rubbed her head and complained loudly.

"You're telling me…" Narugami groaned as he held his back.

"BAKA! It's all your fault!" Heimdall rubbed his nose angrily, pushing Freyr off him. "You're lucky that you didn't break my nose!"

But Freyr was too busy dragging the dizzy and unfocused Freya back to the other end of the table.

Yamino helped Loki back to his seat and encouraged him to drink more water, fanning him at the same time.

Slowly, everyone began filing back into their seats again, with Freyr keeping a close eye on Freya.

"So much for saying that Freya and Loki are compatible, Daidouji. It's obvious that Freya's brother will never allow them to date… And besides, you're only giving your boyfriend away!" Narugami grinned.

Loki slammed an empty glass down onto the table and glared at Narugami, before picking up another glass of water. He was not able to speak yet.

"Huh? I don't get you… Jashin Loki's not my boyfriend! I don't like him! Even a tiny bit!! Anyway, Goddess Freya has a brother? Hmm… I think I remember reading that previously… let's see…" Mayura flipped the book to the page on Freya again. "Aha! Her brother is Freyr… and the description of Freyr is just on the next page!"

Loki shook his head, leaned back and closed his eyes. He was still trying to recover from all that choking Freya had put him through.

Freyr turned his attention back to Mayura upon hearing his name. He smiled double widely and started flapping his arms excitedly. "Yamato Nadeshiko is finally going to talk about Freyr!!!"

Mayura lifted up her glass and took a sip before continuing.

"His name means 'Lord', and he is the God of Fertility, in charge on Sun, Rain, Harvests, Peace and Prosperity. He is a 'shining' god, a brave warrior, and the ruler of light elves. Hmm… the description of Freyr makes him sound like a great god…"

"Yamato Nadeshiko likes Freyr! Freyr is so happy!!!" Freyr bounced up and down, going dizzy with happiness.

"But I can't be too sure… after all, all the gods whom I've read about previously have an ugly side to them. Disgusting!" Mayura shrugged, causing Freyr's happiness to burst like a bubble. She then gulped down her drink to force down her feelings of disgust and reached to pour more. "Nice! Now, I'm going to have to read the whole description before deciding if he's likeable…"

_At least she's learning something useful…_ Loki thought while resting still.

Freyr blinked with disappointment. But the next moment, his face was set in resolution. "Yamato Nadeshiko! Read all you want! And you'll know that Freyr is a perfect god!!! Hahahaha!!!"

"Freyr is the most prominent and most beautiful of the male members of Vanir… cool… I guess good looks run in the family eh?"

All the gods, except Loki and Freya, stared at Freyr from head to toe before coming to an agreement: 'Brave warrior'? 'Most prominent'? That book is definitely filled with blatant lies… especially about Freyr!

 "And he is called upon to grant a fertile marriage?" Mayura giggled. "Does that mean that Freyr was the one who granted me to Papa and Mama? If that is so, I must thank him!"

"Nani[6]??!!! Freyr was the one who helped bring Yamato Nadeshiko to this world? How come Freyr didn't know that?! Freyr has done the most wonderful thing in the whole world!!" Freyr beamed with pride. "See? Isn't Freyr talented?"

Heimdall rolled his eyes while Loki muttered something that can't be heard. Narugami snorted mockingly.

"Oh yes! Freyr is talented indeed! He's powerful!" Mayura gushed, causing Freyr to blush badly.

Loki choked once more. "What did you say?!"

Mayura went on to explain: "Well, Freyr possess a sword that would, by itself, emerge from its sheath and destroy enemies…"

Loki rested his left cheek on his hand (which was propped up on the table), turning his face away from Mayura, before commenting softly:"…which he gave away to his worthless servant who at least had more brains than him…"

"…and he owns the ship, Skidbladnir, which sails on land, sea, or air, and always sails directly towards its target. It is large enough to hold all gods but it can also become small enough to fit into a pocket…"

Freyr nodded repeatedly, urging Mayura on.

"…which was destroyed in a single blow by an evil spirit, leaving it up to me to save the two of you…"

"…and he rides a chariot pulled by the golden boar, Gullinbursti, which was made by dwarves for Loki to give to Freyr… Cool!"

"…which I definitely regretted giving it to him."

Mayura and Freyr had not heard any of Loki's comments.

Freyr frowned. He was inspecting Gullinbursti closely, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Gullinbursti was given to Freyr by Loki? How come Freyr doesn't remember that? And how come Gullinbursti is pink? Didn't Yamato Nadeshiko say 'golden'?" Then, he turned and shouted accusingly: "Loki! You cheated Fryer!!!"

Loki eyed Freyr with a bored look. "So what?"

"Is that so Kaitou-san? Jashin Loki cheated Freyr?" Mayura asked, concerned.

Freyr's expression changed in a split second. "Yamato Nadeshiko is worried about Freyr? Yamato Nadeshiko is so kind and caring!!!" Freyr clasped his hands together, his eyes turning into pink hearts. He was lost in his dream world of 'Freyr and Yamato Nadeshiko living happily together'.

But Mayura had not waited to hear his comments.

"Jashin Loki is too much!" Mayura snapped, causing Loki to jump in shock. He spun around to face Mayura, disbelief etched across his face. "That Loki! I mean THAT Loki! I don't believe that an Evil God is so kind to give others presents. He must have an ulterior motive! He's always bullying others!! HORRIBLE!!!!!"

Loki's face twitched. He was shaking silently with anger and disbelief. He leapt out of his chair, knocking it backwards onto the ground, and started towards the mansion.

"Loki-kun, what's wrong? Where are you going?" The unknowing Mayura asked.

"I'm going in to rest for a while. Meanwhile, Mayura, you can go on scolding _Jashin__ Loki _and continue disliking him!" Loki replied coldly through gritted teeth, without looking back.

Yamino, Freyr, and E-chan looked from Loki to Mayura to Loki again. Then, they went after Loki, leaving a confused Mayura and the rest of the gods to stare after them.

Little did Loki know that leaving Mayura would only serve to invite more chaos and trouble… wink

.

= tbc =

Okay… more will be up next chapter. Must think of stupid and funny things Freyr would do… haha.

THANKS, EVERYBODY, FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!! I REALLY LOVE THEM. And thanks for telling me that the story is funny… 'cos whenever I read my own fanfic, I don't find it funny. Possibly because I wrote it. sob It might be more fun reading it.

Oh, as I've mentioned, Koutarou must leave the story cos he's too sharp to overlook the fact that Loki is Jashin Loki and so on. And, I edited all my chapters, changing 'Jasshin Loki' to 'Jashin Loki'. That was a tedious job. But thank you, LokiGirl, for correcting me!

Which reminds me… I should be studying for my Japanese test now. Ja!


	12. Freyr 2

Hey guys... I'm back!!! Haha. I'm terribly sorry for this extremely late update. I've been so busy with school and I've fallen in love with another anime, Gravitation (Yes, it's shounen-ai). smiles sheepishly So Sorry!

And not to mention, I contracted the deadly disease known as 'WRITER'S BLOCK'. Drained of ideas and inspiration. God... it was downright horrible, I almost died! Took me forever to recover from it.

So, yeah, if this chapter sux, FORGIVE ME PLEASE!!!!

Japanese notes: (1)Sugei: cool (2)teme: why you! (rude way of saying "you!") (3)yamete: stop (4)omoshiroi: interesting

**italics are inner thoughts... well, except for the word "hiccup"**

**DISCLAIMER: Matantei Loki Ragnarok and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

**TEA TIME CHAT**

**CHAPTER 10 --- Freyr (2)**

Silence hung in the air as shock and bewilderment ran on everybody's faces.

"What's wrong with Loki-kun? Why is he so mad? Did I do something wrong?" Mayura mused out loud, feeling perplexed and anxious.

"Just leave him alone... That petty guy. He's just feeling heartbroken! Hahaha!!" Narugami laughed teasingly, shaking his head at the same time.

"Heartbroken?" Mayura frowned. "Huh?"

On the other side, Loki sneezed while lying on the couch in his study room. "She must be talking bad about me again..." He murmured grumpily.

"That brainless girl is such a stupid nut!" Fenrir growled, growing protective of his father.

Loki felt totally drained and the inside of him was in turmoil. Displeasure, anger, confusion, embarrassment, worry... and a tinge of bitter disappointment and jealousy. _Argh... What's the matter with me?! _

Loki groaned again.

"Loki-sama... is it really okay to leave Mayura-san alone? With Heimdall and Freyr and...?" Yamino gazed out of the window and asked.

Loki groaned again, putting his arm over his tightly shut eyes. His head was splitting and he just felt like crawling into bed, under his covers. Still, he was worried. "get Narugami-kun to watch over her then."

"Hai!" Yamino left to convey the message.

Mayura watched as Yamino went running back into the house again, after whispering (fearfully) into Narugami's ear and then smiling at her, telling her not to worry about Loki.

"Quit worrying... Loki's just tired." Narugami waved his hand casually. "Now, with that spoilsport gone, let's continue to party!!! FOOD!!!!"

"Oi, Freyr... What in the world are you doing?" Heimdall frowned suspiciously at the sight of Freyr squatting down on the ground, crouching over the encyclopedia.

All eyes rested on Freyr.

"What are you writing in there?!" Narugami yelled and pointed an accusing finger at the busy Freyr, who had his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and his hands running over the page, scribbling stuff onto it.

"Freyr... that's a LIBRARY book. You can't write on it..." Heimdall explained simply but it truly wasn't his business whether the book got vandalized or not.

"Let me see that!" Narugami snatched the book away from Freyr at lightning speed.

"AHHH!!!! Return the book to Freyr!" Freyr shook his fist threateningly at Narugami. "The book doesn't have enough information about Freyr!"

The next moment, Narugami had burst out in laughter, so hard that tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. "Look here!" He pointed to the 'disfigured' page. "What a bunch of nonsense!"

Everyone moved in for a closer look, and saw the additional writing:

'(1) Freyr loves to eat taiyaki best!  
(2) Freyr is the cleverest phantom thief ever!  
(3) Freyr loves to shop. Especially with Heimdall! Watermelons, pumpkins, fish... and tissue at a special price, 100 yen for 12 rolls!  
(4) Freyr is the greatest inventor of all! Freyr can invent anything!  
(5) Freyr loves Yamato Nadeshiko!!!! Freyr wants to marry Yamato Nadeshiko!!!!!!'

"Why did you write all these? Baka!" Heimdall reprimanded Freyr sternly. "And you even put my name down??!!!"

"Yeah... stop adding lies to the book. There's enough rubbish in the book without you adding more in!" Narugami mocked.

"Nani?! How dare Thor call Freyr a liar?! Freyr isn't lying!!!" He puffed up his cheeks in defiance.

"Yeah, right. Then how do you explain t-h-i-s?" Narugami smirked and pointed to '(4) Freyr is the greatest inventor of all! Freyr can invent anything!'"

"How can you doubt Freyr's talent and inventions?! Hmph! Freyr shall show you Freyr's power!!" And with that, he whipped out a remote control with 2 buttons on it. "First, Freyr presents to you... magic Food Creator!!!"

He pushed his thumb down on the first button.

BAAAM!!!

"Kyaaaa!!!!" All the girls around the table jumped back as a medium-sized, queer-shaped steel object dropped down from the sky suddenly. At one end, it had an opening which looked like a wide. Opened mouth with sharp teeth; at the other end, there was something like a sliding door.

"What's this strange piece of junk?" Narugami eyed the object warily.

"This is not junk! This is one of my greatest new invention, Magic Food Creator! It can create food out of anything. That's why Freyr need not worry about buying food again from now on! Muahahaha!!!!" Freyr laughed in triumph.

"NANI?!!" Narugami froze. _Damn... I could use this for myself too... _"How does it work?"

"Haha! Allow Freyr to show you its power!" Freyr frowned. "Let's use something that doesn't cost much as raw ingredients... Freyr's machine will transform it into heavenly delicacy! Aha! Mud!" He bent down, grabbed a handful of soil, and threw it into the machine's 'mouth'.

Immediately, the 'mouth' shut itself and the whole machine began to shake ominously, causing the table to shake too. Then, it stopped shaking as suddenly as it had begun a moment ago. Freyr moved to slide open the 'door' at the other end.

There, a delightful cake sparkled in the sunlight.

sparklessparkles

Narugami' eyes went sparklessparkles too.

"Sugei(1)!!! It really works!!! Chocolate cake!"

Everyone stood dumbfounded. Mayura giggled: "It's really like magic! Fushigi-(_hiccup_)- mi-su-(_hiccup_)-te-riiiiiiii!!!!!"

_Hiccup._

"Let me try the cake!" Narugami exclaimed dreamily and lunged towards it, grabbing a bite.

He froze.

His eyes widened.

He turned green.

He got sick.

He spat the food out.

He coughed and choked and sputtered.

"TEME(2)!!!! Are you pulling a joke on me?! Do you think that I'm easy to pick on?" Narugami grabbed Freyr by his collar and shook him forcefully. "That thing... That thing tastes like...(duh)... MUD! What Magic Food Creator?! Rubbish!!!"

"Hahahahahaha!!!!!!" Mayura laughed hysterically at the corner of the table. "Mud cakeeeeee!!!!"

_Hiccup._

"How dare you insult Freyr's invention!" Freyr fumed, unconvinced at his own failure. "Let me show you a greater invention!" He pressed the second button. The ground shook.

A huge, swirling metallic machine BLASTED out of the ground underneath Freya (who screamed and fell back and hit her head, thereby rendering her unconscious).

"This is Freyr's SHOCKING POWER-UP BOOSTER MACHINE!!!" Freyr proudly proclaimed. "It can replenish your energy until it's 10 times your original, thereby increasing your power!"

"Freyr... yamete(3).. this is stupid..."Heimdall rolled his eyes.

"Even Heimdall doesn't believe Freyr? Come! Freyr will show you!" Freyr grabbed Heimdall and Narugami with his right and left hand respectively, pulling them towards the now still machine on the ground. "All Heimdall and Thor needs to do is to place your palm on it. When it's switched on, you'll feel the mysterious warm energy flow into you. Power-up and defeat Loki!!!" He forced Heimdall and Narugami to place their palms on the machine, doing so for himself.

_Defeat Loki? That sounds great. But can Freyr be trusted? _However, any chance of defeating Loki is simply to appealing for Heimdall to resist. He decided to take a gamble.

"Tsk! Where's the switch?!" Freyr groped the ground blindly with his free hand. Heimdall and Narugami roamed the surrounding ground with their eyes too.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Wha-what iszzz thi-thi-thissssssss??!!!! STO-PPPPP!!!!"

Heimdall, Narugami and Freyr yelled out in shock, bodies jerking and vibrating so much that their words were incoherent and unclear. They were actually floating above the ground with bright blue sparks shooting out of their whole bodies!

Electricity was surging throughout their bodies which were soaked in a blue wave. At a voltage so high that they were lifted off the ground.

Strangely, the electricity stopped just the. But after an interval of a second, it started again, before any of the three gods could remove their hands.

Start. Stop. Start. Stop. The cycle repeated itself continuously.

_What's going on?!! _Heimdall thought. _Somebody stop this! I'm gonna die!!!!! _

Meanwhile, Mayura was laughing uncontrollably, hands gripping her sides and she was stamping her feet on the ground repeatedly too. She hiccupped and pointed a shaking finger at the scene. "Loki-kuuuunn!!! There are 3 flying aliens with blue power in your yard! Omoshiroi(4)!!! And they are shaking so much! Afraid of me??!! Haha!! Detective Mayura shall take care of you!"

"Urd-neesan... that's..." Verdandi pointed to Mayura's left foot. Underneath, there lay a remote control with a single button. Mayura was stepping on it non-stop as she stomped her feet while laughing... resulting in the inconsistent flow of voltage into the 3 gods.

Urd got up and stopped Mayura, kicking the remote control away and then switching it off. The 3 BLACK gods fell down onto the ground, still jerking at times, their bodies literally smoking.

"Oh my! The aliens got sun burnt!!! They're SOOO black! Hahahahaha!!! And, Loki-kuuunn!! I think they ate too much and had trouble flying! Hahahaha!!!!" Mayura continued in her crazy state.

"Pow-power-up eh?" Smoke puffed out of Narugami's mouth before he passed out yet again.

Heimdall laid there unmoving, eyes wide opened, while Freyr struggled to get up and stumbled towards Mayura. "Yamato Nadeshiko... Although Freyr's inventions went wrong, Freyr's love for you is never wrong and always true. Freyr has a favor to ask of you..."

"Favor? Sure! Anything! Brave Detective Mayura will agree to help with anything!" Mayura stood up with a start, and then wobbled.

"Will Yamato Nadeshiko marry Freyr?" Freyr blushed profusely, but whispered with courage.

"Yes! Anything! Hahaha!!! There are spots of colorful lights falling from the sky! Mysteriiiiii!!!!!" Mayura hiccupped, and smiled dazedly while looking up.

"Yamato Nadeshiko agreed!" Freyr brightened and stood upright immediately. All his injuries from the electric shock had vanished. "Let's go get married right now, Yamato Nadeshiko!"

The Norms stared agape. "Ano..."

But Freyr had grabbed Mayura's arm, moving towards the exit. Mayura stumbled and wobbled in a zig-zag fashion.

"What's going on here??!!!" Loki arrived back at the scene in time, alarmed at the loud noises he had heard earlier. He spotted Mayura and started towards the staggering girl. "Mayura! Are you alright?"

"Yamato Nadeshiko has agreed to marry Freyr... Ahhh!!!" Mayura had tripped over herself, falling onto Freyr, squashing him and knocking him out for a moment.

"NANI??!!!" Loki froze just a few steps away from Mayura. "Mayura... what..."

Mayura struggled to get up, laughing deliriously at the same time. She managed to take a step towards Loki, while screaming VERY loudly: "LOKI-KUUUUUUNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!"

Loki jumped in shock. His eardrums nearly split. "Mayura! You've been drinking?! Didn't I tell you not to touch the wine?!! Where's Naru-?" He stopped when he saw the unmoving bodies of Narugami and Heimdall.

Mayura giggled uncontrollably, her knees still wobbling. "Why are there so many Loki-kuns?" She turned her head left and right, and screamed again: "LOKI-KUUUNN!!! Where are you?! Too many clones!!! Where's the real LOKI-KUN??!!!" She took another step and shook even more weakly.

"Mayura! I'm here!" Loki rushed forward to steady her.

"LOKI-KUUUNNN!!! I missed you SOOO much!!!" Mayura lunged forward for Loki happily, and the two of them fell onto the ground.

"Loki-sama! Mayura-san!" Yamino called out anxiously. He turned towards the house. "I'll get some hot tea and warm water!"

"Mayura! Be careful!!"

"Loki-kun... why is the world spinning so fast? Strange... mystery..." Mayura's laughter and voice got softer and softer. "Missed you..." And with that, she fell asleep... on Loki... in his arms.

Loki froze. He was sweating profusely as his heartbeat raced. He was oblivious to everything except Mayura. Oblivious to the curious looks from Urd and Verdandi, the jealous look from Skuld, and he was also oblivious to poor dejected phantom thief who was watching his previous wife-to-be cuddling in the arms of another. Oblivious to the tears of loneliness cascading down the heartbroken Freyr.

"Yamato Nadeshiko..."

Sadly, Freyr cancelled the sentence he had written in the encyclopedia halfway: 'Freyr has married Yamato...', while Loki kept his hold on the sleeping Mayura.

* * *

Aww... hahaha! I'm always bullying Freyr. Sorry! But Loki plus Mayura equals forever!!!! (waves LokixMayura banner madly) 

Well, like I've said in the beginning, if this chapter sux, I'm truly terribly sorry. But I really hope that everyone would stick with me to the end. I'll probably write 1 or 2 more chapters before the epilogue. Maybe I'll round up with short parts on the Norms, Fenrir, Hel, Odin... hmm.. I'm really not sure what I can write on the Norms. Anyway, have I mentioned that I actually wrote the epilogue long, long time ago? Haha... actually, I love my epilogue. So LokiMayura-ish! It's just to give my first fanfic a sweet, touching ending. So, stay with me to the end, ok?

Lastly, gotta thank everyone for your reviews! Love u guys! And oh... Loony-san? You totally freaked me out with your review. The endless 'Pls Update Soon' led me to think that my computer caught a virus. Phew! That was scary!!! But anyway, THANKS!


	13. The Norns

Hi, everyone!!!! Sorry for not updating this fic earlier. I know I took months… Gomen!!! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's quite a long chapter. I'll cry tears of joy and sadness when I'm finished with 'Tea Time Chat'… my first fanfic in my life. Haha…

Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed my story, or who's reading my story! And to Crystalia-san: nay... i don't think i'll do sigyn. I know that there're lotsa fics that write about Mayura being Sigyn, but i don't think that Mayura is Sigyn. She's just a normal human. I prefer a love story between a god and human. Oh well, even though Mayura's a human,I still don't get my wish for a heart-wrenching big love story. Kinoshita-sensei should change her chosen ending! I want more LokiMayu!!! argh... i never fail to miss a chance to complain. sorry about that!

Oh! Previously in all the earlier chapters, I spelt is as "the Norms". But apparently, it should be "the Norns". Most sources spell it with an 'n'. So, I've changed my spelling in this chapter. Maybe if I have the time, I'll correct all the rest. MAYBE…

Japanese notes: 1 shinkai: in MLR, it refers to heaven 2 Ano…: er… 3 gomen ne: sorry

**DISCLAIMER: Matantei Loki Ragnarok does not belong to me**.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TEA TIME CHAT**

**Chapter 11 --- The Norns**

"Mayura, daijoubu? Wake up…" Loki pressed the warm towel against Mayura's forehead and shook her gently. He was now sitting up with the drunk and unconscious Mayura lying on his lap.

"Hnn… mys…te..ry…" Mayura mumbled and shifted slightly.

Loki sighed. "She can even dream of mysteries in this state?!"

Nearby, another groan was heard as Narugami struggled to get up after his electric charge-up earlier. "Argh… my whole body is aching! That idiot Freyr!" He snarled and turned, intending to locate Freyr for revenge, when he noticed Loki and Mayura. "Eh? What happened to Daidouji?"

Loki frowned and glared at Narugami, replying in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're asking me?! I told you to keep an eye on her and you let her drink?!"

"What?! I didn't notice that! How was I to know? Stupid Freyr distracted me…"

"And you were dumb enough to believe Freyr and participate in his crazy activities?! Along with the brainless Heimdall…"

"HEY!!!" Freyr, Heimdall (who just regained his consciousness) and Narugami shouted in protest. And Narugami carried on: "You should look after Daidouji yourself… after all, YOU are her BOYFRIEND, NOT ME!"

"WHAT?!" Loki snapped and blushed slightly.

"I don't understand why you never realized that you two are so much like a couple… it's a mystery-"

"MYSTERY???!!!!" All of a sudden, Mayura shot up from Loki's lap. "Where? Where's the mystery??? I'll solve it! Let's go, Loki-kun!!!"

Everybody watched wide-eyed in shock as Mayura sprung up on her feet and dashed forwards blindly, crashing into the table.

"Mayura!" Loki rushed over to help her up. "Are you sober already?"

"Ouch…" Mayura rubbed her arm, with tears in her eyes. "Loki-kun? Why are you here? When did you come back?"

Loki ignored her and pulled her to a seat. "Are you really awake now? Why did you touch the wine when I told you not to do so?!"

Mayura pressed her two index fingers together and muttered hesitantly: "Well… I… I thought a few sips wouldn't hurt… I didn't know I drank so much…"

"Hmph." Loki shook his head and plopped down onto his seat. "And you woke up when you heard the word 'mystery'? Now that's really a mystery…" He smirked.

Everybody began filing back into their seats.

"Well, what's wrong with that?! I want to be a detective in the future!" Mayura smiled confidently and sipped some warm water to clear her head.

"Hmm… if you want to know more about your future, you should ask the Norns!" Narugami patted Mayura's shoulder encouragingly.

"Narugami-kun!" Loki eyed him disapprovingly. He didn't want Mayura to go back to the topic on Norse gods and goddesses again. But it was too late.

"The Norns? What's that? Who's that?" Mayura asked excitedly.

"Read the book…"

Mayura lunged for the book and flipped it opened quickly, trying to locate the page on the Norns. "Aha! Here! Let's see… The Norns consists of Urd (Norn of the past), Verdandi (Norn of the present), Skuld (Norn of the future). Their names are commonly translated as 'fate', 'necessity', and 'shall be', respectively. In Norse mythology, the Norns are the demi-goddesses of destiny. They control the destinies of both gods and men, even that of Odin's. Ooh… they're so powerful! I wonder if my destiny is one of a famous detective..."

"If that were true, I think the world will be in chaos…" Loki muttered softly to himself.

Fortunately, Mayura did not hear him.

"One spun out the thread of each life, another measured its length, and the third decided when the thread should be snapped. It says here that although Urd is the leading sister, it was Skuld whom everyone feared as she was the one who had the power to end someone's life anytime she wants to… She's so scary!!!!!" Mayura wailed in fear.

On the other hand, the Norns looked surprised.

"I'm more powerful than Urd-neesan and Verdandi-neesean?!" Skuld blinked and turned to face her sisters.

Urd and Verdandi blinked back.

"Skuld is soooo scary!!! I wouldn't dare to get in her way!!!" Mayura shivered as a gust of cold wind blew by.

Skuld frowned for a moment. Then, an evil grin spread over her face.

"Oh really? Then let me tell you that you're getting in her way…" Skuld glowered dangerously.

"EH??!!!" Mayura stiffened. "But how??!!!"

"Remember I know the art of fortune-telling? To tell you the truth, I get prophetic dreams too. And Skuld-sama passed a message to me in my dream that you are bothering her by hanging around the detective agency all day long. And she's unhappy that you're imposing on Loki-sama so often…" Skuld smirked arrogantly.

"EHHH??!!! But why??!!! I'm Loki-kun's capable assistant! I have to hang around him!" Mayura was extremely terrified and close to tears by now.

"HOHOHOHOHOHO!!!" Skuld cackled and covered her mouth with the back of her palm. Then, just as suddenly as she had started, she stopped, stood up forcefully (causing her chair to fall backwards, grew dark and somber and pointed a finger agitatedly at the trembling Mayura. "YOU!!! You really think that YOU are a _great help_ to Loki-sama??!!! You must be kidding me!!! Instead of helping, YOU are the one who attracts troubles, YOU are the one who makes things more complicated with your so-called 'help', and YOU are the one who prevented DEAR Loki-sama from returning home to shinkai1!!!!"

"Nani?! What are you talking about?" Mayura was grabbing onto her head in confusion. Her eyes were swirling round and round and round as she was knocked back dizzy with Skuld's accusations. "Nani? Nani? Naaaaniiii???"

"Ano2… Loki-sama? Mayura-san?" A small gentle voice called out suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at the tiny figure behind Mayura.

"Reiya?" Loki was taken aback at Reiya's sudden appearance. "When…? How…? Why…?"

"Reiya? That little girl is called Reiya-chan?" Freyr held his chin thoughtfully. "Reiya-chan is quite cute… doesn't Heimdall think so too? Ahh… but Reiya-chan's not as cute as Freyr's precious Freya-chan…" And Freyr continued babbling to the exhausted Heimdall, who hung his head in disbelief.

"Reiya-chan? When did you arrive???" Mayura tilted her head in puzzlement, recovering from her giddiness.

"Reiya can't recall… When Reiya woke up, Reiya was already here…" Reiya blinked, thoughtful.

"Gomen ne3, Reiya-chan. I'm too busy fighting for my life here as the goddess who controls the lifespan of humans is angry with me, so I can't talk to you for the moment… Where was I earlier?"

"I said…" Skuld began slowly and then erupted: "That's why Skuld-sama is EXTREMELY ENRAGED AT YOU!!! YOU CAUSE TOO MUCH TROUBLE TO LOKI-SAMA!!! You had better beware…"

Mayura's head snapped up. "NOOO!!!! I didn't do anything at all!" She shrieked uncontrollably and sobbed.

Everyone at the table sweatdropped and watched the heated exchange in defeat (at the ridiculousness and ludicrousness of it).

"AND YOU!" Skuld's finger glided through the air and ended up pointing at Reiya. "YOU TOO! Stop clinging on to Loki-sama! You're just an irritating, catty old hag! You're a burden to Loki-sama in your original form, and you're an even bigger burden to him in your human form!!!"

Reiya jumped back in fear and tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Loki-sama… who's this person??!! She's so fierce and scary! Reiya doesn't know what she's talking about… Reiya didn't do anything bad at all. Why?!" Reiya turned her watery eyes onto Loki, who was also at a loss (as to how to solve the problem before him).

At the same time,

"Loki-kun!!! Am I really of no help to you at all??!!! With my great detective skills, it shouldn't be… why?! Why?! Am I really so much trouble? Loki-kun doesn't need me at all??!!! That's so mean, Loki-kun!!!!!" Mayura cried and turn her fearful, disappointed, sad, tearful eyes onto Loki.

At the same time too,

"Loki-sama! Just tell them the truth about how much trouble they are! Then you wouldn't need to bother with them anymore! Wouldn't that be great?!" Skuld turned her excited, happy, anticipating eyes onto Loki.

Loki edged himself far back into his seat as the three girls blared their complaints, views and thoughts at him at the precise same minute. He was sweating continuously under as the girls stared hard at him, two of them tearful.

Narugami sighed, and then broke out into laughter. He snickered: "So I see that you're still popular with girls as ever… though I envy you for that, sometimes being too charming just lures more trouble to one! Hahahahahahaha!!!!"

"Shut up, poor, unpopular barbarian!!!" Loki glared hard at Narugami, as if daring him to shoot something back.

But the glare was enough to stop him. Meanwhile, Freyr was still commenting non-stop on the cuteness of Freya as compared to Reiya to the silent Heimdall who had a vein popping out of his forehead, growing larger and larger by the minute.

"Loki-kun!!!!!!"

"Loki-sama!!!"

"Loki-sama!!!"

Loki turned his attention back to the three girls, who were growing impatient waiting for him to make a stand. His eyes darted between Reiya, Mayura, and Skuld, where a different feeling crept into his heart as they landed on each different girl.

First, he was exasperated with Skuld for starting this whole commotion. Second, he was feeling apologetic towards Reiya who simply had no idea what was happening. Lastly, somehow, he getting all flustered and panicky and despaired at the tears (that were threatening to fall) in Mayura's eyes.

"Argh!!! That's enough!" Loki exclaimed in despair. "Skuld! Stop saying things that aren't true. It only serves to stir up trouble! Reiya… Sorry for everything! Just ignore all that has been said. Skuld's just being rash and saying things without thinking beforehand. And, Mayura… I don't think you're troublesome. So please stop wailing… don't take Skuld seriously…" All that came out in one breath.

"But…!!!" The three girls protested simultaneously. Skuld glared at Mayura and Reiya, while Mayura and Reiya glared back at Skuld.

Loki struggled to breathe before employing Plan B.

He regained his composure and flashed his brightest smile at Skuld. "Skuld… won't you just do me a BIG favor by letting this pass?" He winked charismatically at Skuld, who melted immediately and could only nod in response as she fell under Jashin Loki's unbeatable charm.

Next, he got off his seat, grabbed and threw Narugami off his seat, and offered Reiya that seat. "Reiya, please take a seat and have some tea. Don't worry about what happened. It's my tea party, so come join us!"

"Loki-sama… arigatou!" Reiya blushed at Loki's smile.

Lastly, Mayura.

"Mayura, don't worry… I'm sure you'll be able to make it as a famous detective in the future! You've helped me a lot in many cases so far…" Loki offered soothingly. Yet, on the inside: _What am I saying??!!! Lies, lies, lies! There's no way this clumsy, naïve, clueless girl can be a detective!!!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!!_

Mayura's face lit up immediately. "Really??!!! You're so nice, Loki-kun! And you have great foresight too… I'll definitely be a great detective!"

Loki sighed inwardly. _Well, I guess I'd rather see her smile…and it's perfectly normal for the great Jashin to spout some lies every so often… _

_Plan B: successful._

"Daddy, you're great! You solved this so soon!" Fenrir barked, impressed, as Yamino served Reiya tea.

"I think that I'm going to lose my mind soon… this tea party is a disaster!!!" Loki whispered in lethargy.

"Hmm? This is interesting…" Mayura peered closely at the open page of the large book of Norse Mythology. "Although Urd, Verdandi, and Skuld are sisters, they differ so much in their looks! Verdandi-sama is said to be the most beautiful of the three…"

Verdandi blinked in disbelief. "Me? That's not true, I've always thought that oneesan is much prettier…"

"Don't say that… looks are only superficial. Verdandi's the most intelligent one amongst us! You're good with the science and math…" Urd smiled encouragingly, dismissing the importance of looks completely.

Meanwhile, Narugami, who was standing behind Mayura, burst out into laughter as Mayura continued reading: "Urd is depicted as a crone, looking backward into the past. Verdandi looks straightforward. She is matronly and confident. See? This is so weird… although Verdandi is beautiful and poised, Urd is a wrinkled old hag! Don't you think the differences both in looks and age are simply too wide apart? And I'm not sure about Skuld… the book says that Skuld continually looks ahead into the future. She is usually veiled and holds an unopened book or scroll, showing her reluctance to reveal the future."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! But Urd… an old hag??!!! An old hag??!!!" Narugami, continued laughing in amusement, hands holding onto his sides.

Now, everyone should have noticed the huge, bulging vein that was twitching at the corner of Urd's forehead, expanding in size rapidly, threatening to take over the whole TV screen.

SMACK!

The remains of a slice of cake slid down Narugami's face, as Urd muttered in a low, shaking, dangerous voice: "How dare you poke fun of a lady's age? Don't you know that a woman's age is a secret? And that you should never joke around with a woman's age? No wonder you're lacking in all that gentlemanly charm that Loki-sama possesses…" She had lost all her cool, calm exterior that she had always possessed.

Meanwhile, Loki was rooted in his seat as he tried denying in his mind, that something really bad was about to happen again. And, along with that, he prayed really hard for peace, even though he was a god himself.

"Now, Mayura-san… would you pass me that book that's full of lies so that I can get rid of it once and for all, for everyone's sake?" Urd narrowed her eyes at Mayura.

Mayura, hugged the book protectively. "No! I haven't finish reading it! And this is a library book! I have to return it when it's due! And I don't understand why you're so angry!!"

"Give it here! That book is full of nonsense! Veiled? I'm not veiled! Why doesn't it describe my beauty to Loki-sama?!" Skuld joined in, fuming.

"NO!"

In a split second, another slice of cake flew through the air, aiming for Mayura. She tried dodging and jumped to her left, knocking into Reiya who fell off her chair. Unfortunately, the cake was still too fast for Mayura, and it brushed pass her left cheek, staining it with cream.

Unwilling to give up without a fight, Mayura grabbed her own cake and flung it back at Skuld. Narugami, back for revenge too, aimed a brownie and some cream puffs at Urd.

Soon, a pastry fight ensued.

"Reiya! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Loki had rushed to help Reiya when she had been knocked off her seat. He held her in his arms as she struggled to regain consciousness.

"Loki-sama?" Reiya called out as she gazed up into Loki's mesmerizing deep green eyes. She blushed furiously.

Doki, doki, doki, doki, doki….!!!! Reiya's heart beat faster and faster, and a blinding light flashed out.

"Ahhh!!! Loki!!! I knew you loved me!!!" Freya appeared and pulled the stunned Loki into a tight hug.

Nobody noticed the transformation (not even Mayura, even though she was right beside Reiya and Loki when it took place) because they were all furiously engaged in the wild pastry fight! Verdandi, Fenrir, Freyr, and Heimdall had joined in too (for revenge) as they were hit accidentally earlier. However, Yamino was flailing his arms helplessly at the side, crying out in tears for everyone to stop, unable to see anything clearly as his spectacle lens were stained with cream.

Loki pushed Freya off him and struggled to stand up, ready to yell for everybody to stop immediately or else… But the moment he stood up and took a deep breath and opened his mouth, one chocolate cake, two cream puffs, three cookies, four fruit tarts, and five jellies flew right SMACK into his face, with some entering his mouth aiming for his throat.

Loki started spitting everything out, coughing and sputtering and choking in disgust and pain.

"Loki-sama!!!" Yamino called out in fright as he put on his clean glasses, running to his father.

"LOKI-SAMA!!!" Urd, Verdandi, Skuld and Freya screamed together, rushing to his side, fighting to help Loki.

"Get away from him! You're the one who threw all those pastries at him!" Freya pushed Skuld away roughly.

Skuld, enraged, pounced on Freya and pulled her blonde locks, dragging her away from Loki. "No! Get your dirty hands off my Loki-sama!!!"

The two of them started another fight… a catfight between girls. Urd and Verdandi ran to Freya and Skuld respectively, pulling them apart.

Meanwhile…

"Loki-sama! Are you okay?" Yamino was panicking more and more by the minute.

"Daddy!" Fenrir leapt to Loki's side, who was still choking and sputtering.

"Yamino-san! Get some water! Fenrir… if you understand me… get some tissues here! Or a handkerchief or anything!" Mayura knelt down beside Loki and gave her commands sternly.

Both Yamino and Fenrir stared at her in shock.

"Get it quick!" Mayura snapped.

"Hai!"

Yamino and Fenrir rushed back into the house to carry out their orders. (Everything on the table had been ruined. Well, mostly.) When they arrived back in the yard, Yamino handed the glass of water over to Mayura, who passed it to Loki.

"Here, Loki-kun. Drink some water to clear your throat and calm yourself down. Here are some tissues too…" Mayura spoke in a gentle and concerned voice, patting Loki's back lightly at the same time, to help him stop coughing.

"Are you feeling better?" Mayura asked worriedly. She reached for a few pieces of tissues herself, and started wiping the pastries off Loki's cheeks.

Loki stiffened and blushed slightly. "Mayura, I'm fine now… thanks… I can clean up myself…"

"Okay then… but I'm so sorry, Loki-kun! I'm so glad you're not hurt…" Mayura smiled softly at Loki, who lowered his head immediately, trying hard to calm his racing heartbeat, choosing to concentrate hard on drinking glass of his water instead.

"Loki-sama!!! Are you okay??!!! We're so sorry for that!!!" Urd, Verdandi, Skuld and Freya rushed back to Loki's side. Skuld was close to tears by now. "Won't you forgive us?"

"I'm ok… just that… would you all please return to your seats and stop fighting? Then you're all forgiven…"

Within a few seconds, the four ladies were all seated quietly back in their seats.

"And, Mayura… could you please stop-" But Loki's words were cut off as Mayura stood up and then bent down smiling at Loki, with her hand outstretched.

"Well, Loki-kun, come on! I'll help you up!"

He had actually wanted to command Mayura to stop reading the book.

But now, completely taken aback, Loki started stuttering. "Er… well… er… I… ok…"

His heart skipped a beat as he reached out for Mayura's hand.

Mayura pulled Loki up gently.

It was only then did Loki get a clear idea of the aftermath of the pastry fight. Everywhere on the tabletop, plates of food were ruined and overturned, cups knocked over, the tea had stained the tablecloth, remains of food were strewn all over the table and the ground and on everybody's faces, etc, etc, etc.

Loki sighed. _I think this tea party is going to get me killed…I wondered if anybody realized… this plan of organizing a party with everyone present is a better method of annihilating me. It can be more effective than any other assassination plans…_

Still holding on to Loki's hand, Mayura led Loki back to his seat.

"Don't worry about it, Loki-kun! We'll help you clear up the mess!" Mayura offered brightly and released Loki's hand.

"Whatever…" Loki mumbled as he fell back onto his seat, the hand that Mayura just held was clenched loosely into a fist.

Was he trying to keep the warmth of Mayura's hand there?

xx tbc xx

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! End of this chapter! Truth to be told, the reason why I took so long for this chapter was because I simply did not know what to write about the Norns. I really couldn't come up with ridiculous stuff for Mayura to say about the Norns. So forgive me if this chapter isn't good/funny.

And I know that I concentrated mainly on Skuld. Well, her affection for Loki is obvious, that's why… In my opinion, Verdandi plays a very small part both in the anime and manga. But Urd plays a huge part in the manga. Those who read the manga should know this… I wanted to add Urd in the fight over Loki, but well… I think I should stick to following the anime. (smile)

And Reiya made a really short appearance just so that all the characters are in this fic. And… does Reiya address herself with her name? Like Freyr? Sorry… I wrote without making sure of that…

Well, cya next time!


	14. Fenrir

**Sorry for not updating for a long, long, long period of time. It has been almost a year since I've updated, right? Sorry, sorry, sorry! I just lost the inspiration to continue. But I still insist on finishing this story, since it's my first ever fic! Hopefully this chapter doesn't seem too influent and forced. I apologize if it disappoints anyone! **

Notes: (1) Oniisama – a more respectful way of calling "brother" as compared to oniisan. (2) Daijoubu – are you ok? (3) Gomen ne/ gomen nasai – sorry (4) Che/Chi' – a way of cursing

**DISCLAIMER: Matantei Loki Ragnarok does not belong to me.**

* * *

**TEA TIME CHAT**

**CHAPTER 12 --- Fenrir**

As Yamino handed napkins to everyone present, Mayura sat there frowning.

"Mayura, what's wrong? You have been frowning for the last three minutes…" Loki asked in concern, yet he dreaded to hear Mayura's answer as he had a feeling that it would be something absurd.

Mayura continued frowning.

"Oi Daidouji, you had better clean yourself up first. You look really hilarious with that custard filling all over your hair!" Narugami laughed and passed her a clean napkin from Yamino.

"Hn…" Mayura nodded slightly, her eyes never leaving the little black puppy on the table. "Fenrir-kun, could you pass me a napkin please?"

Fenrir blinked back at Mayura, and then he shrugged. (Well, yeah. He shrugged.) He picked up a clean napkin from Yamino with his mouth and jogged towards Mayura, wondering why he bothered to do so. Perhaps he was grateful at Mayura for 'saving' his Daddy earlier.

He stopped in front of Mayura, the napkin still in between his teeth.

Mayura stared at him. And then she began ogling with wide, round eyes, looking extremely silly.

"Erm… Mayura? Is everything ok?" Loki asked, worried and wary.

Fenrir tilted his head questioningly too.

"OH MY GOD!" Mayura leapt up from her chair and grabbed Fenrir, lifting him up into the air. "FUSHIGI MYSTERY! Ne? Ne? Did you see that, Loki-kun! Fenrir-kun understood what I was saying! Mystery!"

"……" Everyone else was speechless at Mayura's ridiculous outburst since Fenrir's true identity was widely known amongst them.

Loki was sweating profusely by now, afraid of what Mayura would do next. The girl, oblivious to everything around her but the dog in her hands, continued squeezing the poor dog in delight.

"Kyaaa! Fenrir-kun, you're so intelligent! Fancy learning human speech! Did Loki-kun coach you in that? Loki-kun is also extremely clever to come up with an idea like this! Teaching a puppy human speech… if Fenrir-kun learns how to speak too… whoa… we might just become famous for that! Kyaaaa!"

Fenrir was turning a darker shade of blue every passing moment, as Mayura squeezed him tighter and tighter and tighter unconsciously.

"Ma-Mayura…" Loki paled visibly. "Fenrir is about to die of suffocation soon!"

"Huh?" Mayura blinked innocently and turned to regard Fenrir closely. "Ahh! Gomen ne, Fenrir-kun! Daijoubu?" She released Fenrir, who collapsed back down onto the table in a heap of fur.

"Oniisama, daijoubu? Do you need me to get you some water?" Yamino asked worriedly.

"Grrrr…." The black puppy started growling menacingly at the pink-haired girl. Convulsing in anger, he leapt up on all fours and began barking ferociously at the apologetic Mayura. "Were you trying to kill me, you brainless girl! How dare you! Don't you know that I am the great wolf which even the gods fear!"

"Maa… maa, Fenrir. There's no need to get so worked up…" Loki tried pacifying his son, desperately hoping to avoid another ridiculous war or outburst.

"Ah… Gomen nasai! Won't you forgive me… in exchange for a hug?" With that said, Mayura lifted Fenrir into her arms once again. But instead of holding him out and squeezing him with both her hands this time, she brought him to her chest and squashed him AGAINST her chest, rocking left and right, showering him with hearts and love.

"AHHH!" Loki jerked up from his seat and pointed his oversized index finger at that scene in disbelief. "MAYURA! FENRIR!"

Fenrir, who had been blushing on both cheeks and not knowing how to react to Mayura's over-affectionate hug, began panicking as he was afraid of what his dear daddy might do. "It isn't my fault! It's isn't my fault at all!"

The rest of the gods turned their heads away blushing as well, all except for Freyr who was in as much frenzy as Loki.

"Mayura, that's enough!" Loki snapped as he snatched Fenrir away from her.

"Huh? What did I do wrong this time?"

"Baka!" Loki sat down grumbling, with Fenrir safely in his arms. "I honestly don't know what you're thinking…"

"Huh?"

"Che… I really can't believe how naïve you could be." Loki continued muttering to himself. "Fenrir is no ordinary dog… Fenrir is my… yeah… with my genes, he's adorable and gorgeous… I agree… but for god's sake, he's my so-"

Mayura was growing more confused listening to Loki's mindless rambles when Yamino slapped his hand onto Loki's mouth in the nick of the time.

"Huh? Loki-kun, are you sure you're feeling fine? You seem out of sorts, and I don't get what you're saying at all… about Fenrir-kun not being an ordinary dog and all… Hmm…" Mayura frowned thoughtfully.

"Ahahaha... Don't worry about that, Mayura-san. Loki-sama is just in shock…" Yamino began nervously.

"In shock? What kind of shock?"

"Well, um…"

"AHA! I got it!" Mayura exclaimed with sparkly eyes.

Loki, Yamino and Fenrir jumped, startled.

"Got-got-got it?" Loki repeated nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Fenrir-kun! I've read about Fenrir-kun in the book!" Her excitement grew as she eyed the book.

"Eh?" Loki froze in shock and in dread. "Not again!"

He eyed the book too, and both of them started to leap for the book in slow motion, both praying to reach it before the other.

"YAY! I got it! I got it! I got it!" Mayura danced victoriously with the book in her arms, while Loki fell face flat onto the table, losing the match as his arms were too short.

"Now, let's see… Fenrir… When Fenrir was a pup, the gods kept him in Asgard to keep a watchful eye on him. However, he soon grew at an alarming rate and became ferociously menacing. None of the gods had enough courage to face the gigantic wolf, and so decided to trick him instead. They said the wolf was weak and could never break free when he was chained. Fenrir accepted the challenge and let the gods chain him. Unfortunately, he was so immensely strong that he managed to break the strongest fetters. The gods then ordered the dwarves to make Gleipner, a magic chain. At first, Fenrir refused to allow the gods to chain him with Gleipner, but he gave in later as he didn't want his strength and courage to be doubted. Suspecting treachery however, he in turn asked the gods for a token of good will: one of them had to put a hand between his jaws. Finally, only Tyr agreed, and the gods chained the wolf with Gleipnir. No matter how hard Fenrir struggled, he could not break free from this thin ribbon. In revenge, he bit off Tyr's hand…"

"Damn! Those useless freaking cheats! They're too cowardly to face me directly and so designed such a cheap trick!" Fenrir growled and barked repeatedly.

Loki looked down sadly at his son, and patted him soothingly on the head. "Poor thing. Don't worry… I'll make sure that nobody bullies you from now onwards!"

"Daddy…" Fenrir looked up gratefully.

Mayura continued, her voice growing softer and softer. "Being very pleased with themselves, the gods carried Fenrir off and chained him to a rock. They also put a sword between his jaws to prevent him from biting."

She stopped then and remained quiet for a few moments.

"Mayura?"

The gods stared at her in curiosity, but deep in their hearts, they were half-dreading Mayura's next words and actions, knowing that they cannot be anything good.

"DISGUSTING!" Mayura shrieked in rage. "I mean, at first I was thinking what a monster Fenrir was, and that he really deserves to die, but those gods were no better too! Cowards resorting to tricks! What kind of gods are those! I understand that Fenrir was a monster, but those gods were too cruel! Not only chaining him to a rock, they even put a sword between his jaws! Merciless! Despicable!" Huffing and puffing, she slammed the book down forcefully. "How can they be gods! How can gods be so despicable and cruel! I never knew gods behave like this!"

Mayura continued ranting hysterically. "First, there's an evil god. And then there's a barbarian. Then a pervert. Then a slut. And… and… and…" She groaned and threw her hands up into the air. "I just can't believe this! That's why I say you can't believe in gods!"

"Hey, stupid girl! You had better stop insulting my daddy!" Fenrir grew defensive again.

Mayura glanced at Fenrir. "Fenrir-kun, let's change your name, shall we? I don't think you would like sharing the same name with that monstrous stupid wolf."

"What!" Loki, Yamino and Fenrir yelped in shock.

"Hmm… let's see… how about Inuki-kun? Or Kuro-kun? Or Po-chan?" Mayura screwed her nose up in concentration.

"Daddy! Make her stop! Who wants such sissy names!"

"Mayura… I don't think Fenrir wants to change his name…"

"Is anyone home! I'm here to deliver something!" A shout rang out as soon as Mayura finished her sentence.

"Hai!" Yamino answered and proceeded to the front door, returning with a large brown package minutes later.

"What's that, Yamino-kun? Something you ordered?" Loki asked.

"No, Loki-sama… This…"

"Ahh! I ordered that! It's a gift for Fenrir-kun!" Mayura bounced happily.

"Huh?"

"I saw it while passing by a shop one day and I knew that I just had to get it for Fenrir-kun. It suits him right to the core!" Mayura grabbed the package and stuff it right under Fenrir's nose. "Here, open it!"

Fenrir's eyes lit up as his excitement grew. He looked gratefully at Mayura. "I love you! Thank you so much! I'm so sorry for calling you names!"

_What a quick change of attitude, oniisama…_ Yamino sweatdropped.

Fenrir tore open the package blissfully but froze as soon as he realized what was inside. He stared at the present, as did the others.

This… this… a… dress?

"Isn't it cute!" Mayura squealed. "It's too cute to be missed, right!" She grabbed the dress and began forcing it onto the black puppy. "I passed a store selling clothes for pets the other day and couldn't help but buy this! I'm sure Fenrir-kun will love it!"

Halfway through, Fenrir recovered from his shock and realized that Mayura was forcing him into the dress. He screamed. (In a dog's way, of course.)

He couldn't stop screaming and struggling in pure terror.

"There you go! Stop howling! I know that you're happy, but you shouldn't disturb the neighbors…" Mayura chuckled, proud of herself.

There on the table, stood Fenrir, the great son of Jashin Loki, in a ridiculous fluttering dress with sequins and lace.

"KAWAIIIIIIIIII !" Mayura squealed in a fangirlish way. "Now all that's left is to add in a ribbon! Then we can take a photo for remembrance's sake!"

Loki stared and stared and stared. _That… That… That is his son? The all-time popular, dashing Jashin Loki's son?_

As Mayura proceeded to tie a butterfly-knot-ribbon around Fenrir's ear, the poor puppy starting screaming again.

"DADDYYYYYYYY!"

And then the next moment, he had fainted due to shock.

Loki turned mechanically to regard the confused girl who was now hovering over Fenrir, poking him, asking him to get up.

He was now hundred percent sure that he had finally met his match.

Yes, the infamous Jashin Loki was going to be defeated. Not by the All father Odin, not by his arch-enemy Heimdall…

But by a mortal girl by the name of Daidouji Mayura.

**xXx tbc xXx

* * *

**

**Ok, done! I admit that the ending was rushed. Argh… I'm sorry, but I really wanted to complete it by tonight! Sorry, sorry!**

**Oh and about the honorific "kun" after Fenrir's name. I watched the anime againto find out how Mayura addresses Fenrir. In the episode where the Norms set up a fortune-telling store, Mayura asked Loki and co. to accompany her to the fortune-telling tent. They refused and Fenrir even pretended to be dead. If I remember correctly, she addressed Fenrir as "Fenrir-kun" in that episode. But if I'm wrong, tell me and I'll change it! Thanks! (bows gratefully)**

**I'm gonna do Hel next. Maybe I'll throw Odin into the same chapter. Hmm…**

**See ya! **


End file.
